The Way To You All
by spfly3024
Summary: Hukum gravitasi, teori yang selalu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang, meskipun ia mencoba menolak dan membuatnya jauh, semakin ia terseret kedalamnya.\Aku hanya seorang tokoh opera figuran dalam kisahku sendiri..\WonSung\BL\Chap-3 UP!\EnJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Suhu di ibu kota –_Seoul_ menurun drastis, padahal beberapa puluh menit yang lalu langit masih terlihat biru dan baik-baik saja. Suara beduran muatan salju yang terhempas dengan intensitas lebih rapat seperti biasanya juga gemerisik pepohonan yang saling beradu ranting membuat sepasang kelopak sipit itu mengernyit ngeri, terlalu sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Belum lagi di tambah angin kencang dengan pemandangan garis-garis putih rapat salju yang memiring karenanya, dan jangan tanyakan lagi suhu kota _Seoul_ saat ini. Sedikit keterlaluan memang badai salju di puncak-puncak musim dingin seperti sekarang ini, apa lagi untuknya yang tak terlalu bisa tahan dari udara dingin –kelainan yang merepotkan meurutnya. Entahlah, rasa-rasanya ia tak pernah terbebas dari kata berbeda dan aneh –itu yang orang-orang bicarakan tentangnya. Beruntung setiap hari selalu ada yang memaksanya untuk membawa mantel tebal, mungkin mereka menolak direpotkan jika tiba-tiba ia _collapse_ karena hipotermia. Tapi mungkin kali ini ia tak beruntung.

Kim Yesung menghela nafas berulang ketika dirasa dadanya berdenyut dan nafasnya mulai sulit ia kuasai –sesak. Sial! Ia menyesal sudah memutuskan keluar dari kelasnya yang ber-penghangat itu, padahal niat awalnya ia hanya akan menunggu Kyuhyun di mobil saja. Salahkan orang-orang yang tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya itu, mereka yang membuatnya tak nyaman berada didalam kelas. Atau ia salahkan Kyuhyun saja? kenapa bocah evil itu belum juga kembali? Mungkin yang perlu disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan mulut-mulut berbisa orang-orang yang sering di sebut rekan sekelasnya itu? Rekan? Dilihat dari manapun mereka lebih mirip seperti _antifans_nya. Tapi setidaknya ia sedikit bangga, seluruh universitas mustahil tak tahu siapa dia. Ia merasa seperti _idol_ saja, setiap harinya ada saja orang-orang yang cermat menelitinya sebagai bahan topik pembicaraan. Dasar orang-orang bergaji buta!

Matanya lagi-lagi menyipit ketika seseorang menghampirinya. Mengutuk kecil, mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini orang itu bisa menemukannya?

"selamat siang Yesung-_ssi_. Senang melihatmu" sapa _namja_ itu. _Namja_ manis bermata gelap itu menatap remeh lawan bicaranya, sangat kontras dengan surainya yang sewarna darah.

"kau datang kemari hanya untuk menyapaku? Aww.. begitu pentingnya kah aku yang sempurna ini?"

"cih! Sempurna? Sepertinya kau perlu air keruh untuk bercermin tuan Kim" pemuda kekar lawan bicaranya itu mendekat, sedikit takut memang ditatap seperti itu tapi Kim Yesung masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya dengan mempertahankan apa yang ia sebut kehormatan. Ia Kim Yesung, ingat? _Namja_ yang tak takut dengan siapapun, _namja_ angkuh yang tak segan menginjak mereka yang bukan levelnya.

"bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sempurna dibuang oleh keluarganya?" _namja_ itu tertawa, "mana pelindungmu itu, huh? Kau tidak takut sendirian _young master_?"

Yesung meremas tepi mantel berbulunya, dengan mata sipit yang berusaha menyamai tatapan tajam lawannya, menolak terlihat lemah.

"oh.. aku tahu.. apa mereka juga membuangmu seperti yang dilakukan keluargamu?"

"_shut up_! Jaga mulutmu Park Joon-_ssi_!"

"kenapa? Kau mau menutupi kenyataan?" tangan besar Park Joon meraih kerah mentel berbulu yang Yesung kenakan dan sedikit mengangkatnya dengan kasar, "ku dengar kau sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, apa iya?"

"oh... terima kasih atas perhatianmu Park Joon-_ssi_, kau baik sekali sampai tahu keadaanku. Tapi aku tidak terharu sedikitpun, dan sayangnya aku baik-baik saja sekarang!"

"cih! Kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati padamu?"

_Namja_ itu menyeringai lalu melangkah mundur membuat Yesung juga ikut melangkah mundur. Joon menyeret Yesung ke tengah lebatnya salju membuat benda putih itu mulai menumpuk di kepala dan bahu keduanya, melepas paksa mantel Yesung dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, Yesung mulai mencoba memberontak meski percuma saja. Lawannya adalah Park Joon, _namja_ bertubuh besar itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yesung jika sudah mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini. Jika biasanya ia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang yang mencari simpati dengan menolong Yesung atau ia harus berurusan dengan tameng tak tertembus Yesung –si _magnae _Choi, kali ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dengan salju sederas itu hanya orang bodoh yang masih berada di pelataran kampus, mereka lebih memilih berada di ruangan kelas dengan penghangat atau di perpustakaan menunggu hujan reda –tentu saja.

"le-lepaskan, sialan!"

"hohoo lihatlah anak malang ini, sudah berani memerintah eoh?"

"ak-aku tidak di-buang, kau ha-rus ingat itu!" Yesung berseru dengan suara dan nafas yang mulai tersenggal. Ia hanya punya waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk bertahan sebelum Park Joon menginjaknya dengan kekalahan, ia tak boleh kalah. Yesung mencekram lengan Joon dan mencoba menyingkirkannya, kedua tangannya sudah mulai membeku dan dingin.

"ini baru dimulai sayang.. kau sudah menginjak-injakku hingga seluruh manusia di universitas ini memandangku rendah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. berterimakasihlah, aku masih membiarkanmu hidup. Aku hanya akan membunuhmu secara perlahan dan menyaksikan penderitaanmu" Park Joon menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke jalanan aspal dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Yesung yang tersungkur. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa ia gunakan menopang tubuhnya karena beku, nafasnya sudah menyempit dan tersenggal, bibirnya membiru dan mengigil, dan matanya sudah harus terpakasa menutup. Dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya karena mencoba bernafas, di ambang kesadarannya ia mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi memanggil namanya dari kejauhan sebelum suara itu benar-benar tak terdengar.

.

.

.

**A YeWon Fanfiction**

.

.

.

Spfly3024 present..

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa kembali mengisi dunia yewon dengan ff ga jelas idenya dari mana haha

Judul juga mungut dari lagu yang walaupun lagu lama tapi masih ngena dihati *yeaah~*, naruto OST lagi, wk!

Yang berkenan silahkan menikmati.

Ilove You~

.

.

.

**The Way.. To You All.**

Arika Tooru

.

.

.

Original title song by: Aluto – Michi~ To You All.

Italic for flashback.

EnJOY! ^^

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

_Langit pagi –biru, sejuk dan menenangkan di satu waktu_

_Membuatmu melayang dengan halusinasi_

_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum kau terbang kesana lalu hancur di cabik atmosfer_

_Begitu juga aku.._

.

.

.

_Mata sipit itu bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka. Pertama yang ia rasakan adalah nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya terutama ruas-ruas tulang rusuknya, mungkin jika tanpa masker oksigen ia tidak akan bisa bernafas. Ingatannya memburam, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ketika ia dan sang eomma terguncang hebat dalam sebuah mobil sebelum akhirnya mengguling di jalanan._

_Siang itu, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti mengapa eommanya memeluknya sambil menangis. Sesaat kemudian beberapa mobil mengitari kediamannya, sang eomma lalu menariknya memasuki mobil membawanya entah kemana dengan beberapa mobil tadi yang saling mengejar. Seperti gaussian blur, ia melihat sang eomma yang tak bergerak dengan bersimbah darah di sampingnya sebelum beberapa orang menariknya keluar dari mobil yang terguling tersebut. Dan.. itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat sosok yang ia sebut eomma, karena sesaat kemudian mobil itu meledak dan membawa eommanya pergi ketempat yang tak bisa ia susul._

"_aku mohon eomma, tolong lindungi Yesung dari keluargaku. mereka tidak akan membiarkan Yesung hidup." Samar-samar Yesung mendengar suara sang appa dari luar dengan beberapa orang yang ia ketahui, itu adalah suara orang tua eommanya._

"_kau pikir aku mau membesarkan seorang pembunuh? Jika Jae tidak melindunginya, ia mungkin masih hidup sekarang ini"_

"_hanya sampai Yesung bisa mengurus perusahaanku, biarkan aku yang mengurus sisanya. Aku tidak mungkin membawa Yesung denganku, ini akan menjadi perang saurada, aku tidak mau nyawa anakku terancam nantinya"_

"_kau pikir aku peduli? Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan, pernikahanmu dengan Jae adalah awal sebuah masalah di tambah dengan lahirnya anakmu yang tak berguna itu. Lalu apa kau bisa mengembalikan Jae-ku yang sudah anakmu bunuh itu? Kenapa harus anakku yang menjadi korban? Kenapa bukan anakmu saja yang mati?!" suara tangis terdengar diiringi suara gerbrakan pintu, sisanya hanya suara isakan sang appa yang ia dengar. Mendengar semua itu Yesung tak banyak merasakan apapun, tubuhnya sudah hancur akibat kecelakaan itu, hanya dadanya yang terasa ingin meledak dan mati._

_Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa suara derap langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, orang-orang itu terdengar tengah menenangkan sang appa, Yesung tahu mereka adalah sahabat appanya. Ia juga tak terlalu mengerti, samar yang ia dengar adalah tentang pertunangan._

.

.

.

Bibir Yesung mengerucut, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sangsi. "kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" gerutunya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"kau tahu Kim Yesung? Kau hampir menjebloskanku ke penjara oleh tangan saudaraku sendiri!"

"memang apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tak melakukan apapun.." kilah Yesung tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya dengan nada –tak berdosa- Yesung, ia menggeram emosi. "sudah ku bilang agar kau tetap menunggu di dalam kelasmu selama aku menyelesaikan urusanku. Dan lihatlah apa jadinya akibat kepala batumu itu, huh? Beruntung Siwon _hyung_ tak membunuhku."

"kau bilang hanya mengantar Sungmin _hyung _mencari literature, itu salahmu kenapa lama sekali. Aku bosan, jadi aku memutuskan menunggu di dalam mobil. Aku tidak tahu jika hujan akan turun."

"setelah tatapan Siwon _hyung _yang terus membuatku merasa bersalah, sekarang kau juga menyalahkanku?!" Kyuhyun mendesah, membuat Yesung mau tak mau merasa bersalah juga.

"mianhae.." bisik Yesung pelan, "lalu kenapa kau memberitahu Siwon_ie_? Kau bisa mengatakan aku menginap di rumah temanku atau apalah itu dan kau bisa katakan aku baik-baik saja bukan?"

"yak! Dua hari kau kritis, kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau ingin aku di hantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup eoh? Kau bisa saja mati, kau pikir aku bisa membuat alasan bodoh semacam itu?!"

Melihat Kyuhyun meledak seperti itu, Yesung tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kedua tangannya sibuk memilin selimut rumah sakit dengan raut yang masih sama. "aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu telah mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan, tidak hanya selalu mengekor dan menjadi tamengku" Hampir tak terdengar memang, tapi Kyuhyun jelas mendengar nada tulus di sana.

"Yesung-_ah_" Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari arah pintu. Yesung tersenyum manis ketika seorang _namja_ dengan raut cemasnya menghamrpiri Yesung lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"tentu saja, aku sangat baik. Kau pikir aku akan mati begitu saja huh?"

Siwon menghela nafas lega, tangan kanannya terulur mengusap pipi Yesung lembut, "aku senang kau baik-baik saja, dan berhenti berbicara tentang mati!" jemari Siwon beralih menyentil pelan dahi Yesung membuat _namja_ manis itu mengaduh kecil lalu mengusap dahinya dengan bibir mengerucut dan menggerutu tak jelas. "berani sekali kau! Setelah membuatku tak fokus dua hari penuh kemarin dan sekarang kau tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti itu, huh?!"

"kenapa semuanya menyalahkanku.." gerutu Yesung pelan membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"bisa kau ambilkan makan siangnya kyu?" Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia kira sepasang kekasih itu akan melupakan bahwa ia masih ada di ruangan itu –seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

"baik" respon Kyuhyun cepat dan segera melaksanakannya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan nampan berisi bubur dan sup ayam khas rumah sakit meletakannya di atas meja nakas sebelum pamit keluar, ia tak mau lagi-lagi menjadi orang yang tak dianggap disana.

"maaf aku tidak ada di sampingmu ketika kau bangun tadi, ada sedikit masalah di kantor. Dan kau tahu sendiri _eomma_ dan _appa_ tak bisa kembali dengan cepat dari beijing. Maafkan aku.."

"aku tahu calon suamiku sangat sibuk, jadi ku pikir si magnae menyebalkan itu juga sudah cukup" Yesung tersenyum lebar. Siwon ikut tersenyum, bergumam 'terima kasih' lalu mengacak pelan surai merah nyala Yesung.

"ah ya.. bicara tentang Kyuhyun, kau jangan menyalahkannya dan membuat dia merasa bersalah. Kemarin itu sepenuhnya salahku. Aku senang ada yang mau bersamanya, kau tahu sendiri _dongsaeng_mu itu sangat menyebalkan, kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terus bercokol menjagaku, biarkan dia mencari kehidupannya sendiri. Aku sudah terlalu lama membebaninya."

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum samar dengan tatapan lembut tak terartikan, ia mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, "perutmu itu harus di isi sesuatu, mau ku suapi?" tawar Siwon membuat wajah yang sempat murung itu mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

"Yesung masuk rumah sakit lagi?" Siwon mengangguk menanggapi, ia meraih cangkir kopinya mengesapnya perlahan.

"aku tidak tahu akan sefatal itu efek alerginya, lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"dia terlihat baik-baik saja, nanti sore dia bisa pulang dan melanjutkan perawatan dirumah"

"oh syukurlah.." Kim Kibum menghela nafas, Siwon bisa melihat poker face pemuda itu sedikit berbeda –khawatir, meskipun Siwon tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua reaksi _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"jadi –" Siwon meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja, " –apa rencanamu?"

Pemuda Kim itu menganggkat sebelah alisnya, merasa sedikit keberatan dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Siwon, "kau pikir?"

"aku tidak tahu yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku harus meminta maaf. Aku menyesal membawamu sejauh ini terseret dengan masalah kehidupanku."

"bicaralah dengan bahasa yang ku mengerti, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"aku tahu kau mengerti, masalahnya adalah aku yang tak tahu rencanamu saat ini." Jeda, Siwon melirik Kibum yang tampak belum mengerti jelas apa yang dia maksud. Keduanya bertatapan lama, "semuanya jelas sejak kita memutuskan mencoba sebuah hubungan, kau tahu pasti saat itu bahwa akhirnya aku harus meninggalkanmu. Harusnya aku menolak tawaranmu, maaf.."

"aku tak peduli.." jawab Kibum cepat, "bagaimanapun juga kau pernah mencintaiku, aku yakin sekarangpun rasa itu masih tersisa" ia tersenyum pahit.

"bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? kenapa kau lebih memilih melukai hatimu sendiri dengan bertahan bersama kami?"

"kau ingin aku pergi?"

"dibanding dengan hubungan antara kau dan aku, aku lebih menghawatirkan hubunganmu dengan Yesung."

Kibum terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa melihat wajah serius Siwon, "jadi kau tahu?"

Mata Siwon menyipit, "seperti yang kau bilang, aku pernah mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya hanya dari tatapan matamu ketika menatapnya, meskipun aku tak tahu jelas apa yang kau rencanakan."

"ya ya.. aku bodoh sudah meremehkanmu Siwon _sunbae-nim_" Kibum menggulum tawanya, "kita lihat saja nanti.."

"kau tidak berniat membalas dendam kan?"

"Meskipun aku pernah mengemis cinta padamu, aku tak serendah itu tuan Choi." Kibum tersenyum tipis, 'kau tak sepintar yang kukira Siwon, kau ternyata tak pernah mengerti'

"terserah, tapi kau harus tahu.. aku senang kau tak memilih pergi dan masih tetap disini bersama kami" –dan kata-kata terakhir Siwon menyelamatkan, sekaligus melukainya.

.

.

.

Sesekali Siwon melirik Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya masih dengan mencoba fokus ke arah jalanan, ia tengah mengemudi sekarang. Tadi pagi Yesung merajuk dan memaksa untuk masuk kuliah meski keadaannya masih jauh dari kata baik. Siwon tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyetujuinya.

Disamping Siwon yang mengkhawatirkannya, Yesung justru terlihat tenang hari ini. Meski Siwon bisa melihat sorot mata Yesung yang menerawang entah kemana, tapi setidaknya ia tidak terlihat murung ataupun sedih. Seperti biasa, raut Yesung sering sulit di tebak –dan itu yang Siwon sukai dari kekasihnya.

"kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa perlu kita kembali saja?"

"tidak!" seru Yesung cepat, "Siwon_ie_, ayolah.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa.."

"tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau baru keluar rumah sakit kemarin sore Yesungie, bagaimana kau bisa sudah tidak apa-apa, huh?"

"tapi aku memang baik-baik saja.." mobil Siwon berhenti di halaman universitas, Yesung segera keluar dari mobil diikuti Siwon.

"Yesung.."

Yesung menoleh, "apa? Kau mau menyuruhku pulang saja, atau apa? Siwon_ie_ –"

CUP!

Siwon terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yesung pasca ia mengecup cepat bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan pipi Yesung yang merona. "jangan memaksakan diri, jika sesuatu terjadi hubungi aku atau Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti?"

"aku sudah 20 tahun Siwon, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"mengerti?!" kejar Siwon tak mau kalah. Yesung akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, ia menjulurkan bibir bawahnya.

"_yes_, _sir_!"

Siwon tertawa seraya mencubit pipi Yesung, "_good boy_! Aku ada _meeting_ dengan _client_, jadi nanti Kyuhyun yang akan menjemputmu, oke?"

Yesung mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum. Siwon memeluk Yesung sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan areal universitas. Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelasnya setelah memastikan mobil Siwon sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Suara yang tadi gaduh berganti dengan suara bisikan-bisikan untuk menyambut Yesung yang masuk ke kelasnya hari ini, tapi toh ia memang tak pernah peduli. Yesung memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, berharap suara-suara yang sudah pasti membicarakannya itu tak sampai ke gendang telinganya.

"kau lihat tadi? Dia diantar Siwon"

"mungkin ia memaksa Siwon mengantarkannya untuk mendapat simpati"

"aku masih tak percaya Yesung itu tunangan Siwon"

"omo.. ia belum mengganti warna rambutnya? Mataku jadi sakit melihatnya"

Si korban buah bibir mendecak meremehkan, apa mereka memang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain mengumbar gosip yang walaupun benar tapi tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada mereka?

"kau tidak tahu? Jika sebenarnya Siwon terpaksa harus menikahinya? Mereka dijodohkan"

"iya, keluarga Choi terpaksa menyetujuinya karena merasa iba."

"oh tuhan.. Siwon pasti tersiksa sekali.."

Serius, yang terakhir memang terasa menyakitkan. Yesung menulikan diri dan mulai membaca bukunya, jika boleh jujur hatinya berdenyut sakit. Yang mereka katakan tak sepenuhnya salah, dan Yesung benci mengakuinya.

"tokoh utama kita sudah datang rupanya" itu suara rekan sekelasnya, teman Park Joon. Satu lagi pemuda sok yang dengan terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya. Yesung tak menanggapi, melilih berpura-pura tak terusik.

"kupikir kau sudah mati" Joon mulai membuka suara, suara menyebalkan itu berhasil membuat Yesung terusik.

"maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku masih hidup"

Park Joon tertawa, "kau sudah hampir mati tapi masih berbicara angkuh seperti itu? Keras kepala sekali kau"

"bisakah kau tidak bicara padaku?"

"kau takut karena tidak ada Kyuhyun-mu itu?"

"aku tidak mau berbicara dengan seseorang yang bukan levelku, kau tidak seujung kukupun bisa menyamai levelku, ingat itu!"

Emosi Park Joon mulai tersulut, tangannya mengepal marah. Ia melangkah cepat meraih kerah Yesung menariknya dan menabrakkannya ke dinding. "kau pikir kau siapa huh?!" desisnya emosi.

Yesung sama sekali tak mencoba berontak meski jujur saja tulang suruknya terasa remuk di hentak seperti itu, ia terbatuk kecil dan mulai membalas tatapan marah Park Joon dengan seperti biasa –tatapan merendahkan.

"aku Kim Yesung, putra dari keluarga terkaya di _Seoul_. Dan.. siapa kau? Hanya anak jalanan yang beruntung mendapat pendidikan, level kita sangat berbeda bukan?" ucap Yesung mencoba agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Ia bisa melihat Joon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Joon menarik tubuh Yesung lalu kembali menghentakkannya ke dinding membuat Yesung kembali mengernyit nyeri.

"kau mau membunuhku? Coba saja jika kau bisa. Aku akan sangat senang karena dengan begitu aku bisa melihatmu membusuk di penjara. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak akan mati begitu saja."

"diam kau!" Park Joon menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke samping hingga membentur meja, "kau adalah manusia terendah yang pernah ku kenal!"

Darah mulai mengucur dari hidung Yesung, ia hanya mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya dan mencoba berdiri, menolak mengalah melawan Park Joon kali ini. "kau harus bercermin dengan ucapanmu sendiri Park Joon."

"ada apa ini?" Yesung maupun Joon menoleh, mendapati Kibum yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Joon menggebrak dan menendang meja sebelum berlari pergi keluar.

"Yesung kau tidak apa-apa?" Kibum meraih wajah Yesung mencoba mengusap darah yang masih keluar dari hidung Yesung, "ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan!"

_Namja_ itu menarik paksa lengan Yesung menuntunnya keluar, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tadi menonton dengan saling berbisik pelan, dan Yesung jelas tahu apa yang kali ini mereka bicarakan.

"harusnya kau bilang padaku jika anak-anak itu masih mengganggumu. Sepertinya Siwon tak pernah tahu, apa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada Siwon? Siwon bisa saja mengurusnya jadi kau bisa tenang di kelasmu Kim Yesung" Kibum masih menarik lengan Yesung dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana tatapan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Merasa risih di tatap seperti itu, Yesung menyentak lengannya hingga cengkraman tangan Kibum terlepas. Kibum menoleh menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kita harus ke ruang kesehatan Yesu –"

"tidak bisakah kau menganggapku musuh saja?"

"huh?"

"kau tidak lihat bagaimana semua orang menatapku?! Bersamamu, aku selalu terlihat seperti penjahat!"

"Yesung –"

"aku sudah merebut kekasihmu!" suara Yesung menggema di sepanjang koridor. Tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri, orang yang berada di sekitar kantin menatap mereka sangsi.

Yesung mengatur nafas untuk mengendalikan emosinya, "apa kau masih tak mengerti? Harusnya kau membenciku, bukan berpura-pura seperti tak ada yang terjadi dan menjadikanku penjahat satu-satunya disini!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersentak sekaligus terdiam, melihat tatapan terluka itu, sorot mata yang meskipun selalu terlihat tajam itu, ia tahu di sana masih banyak tersimpan sejuta hal yang orang lain tak pernah tahu. Dan ia berani bertaruh, sekalipun itu Choi Siwon. Ada banyak hal yang membuat ia tertarik dengan Yesung, salah satunya misteri mata sabit itu yang sulit di terka.

"bukankah harusnya Kim Kibum yang berteriak seperti itu?"

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi isi dikepala besarnya"

"dasar tak tahu diri!"

Dan.. Kim Kibum pun mulai sedikit mengerti, ia melihat manic kembar itu terluka sekali lagi. Tak terlihat kentara memang, tapi luka itu tak main-main. Kibum bisa merasakannya.

.

.

.

"_Yesung membenciku.." Kibum bergumam, memilih berpaling dari tatapan Siwon ke luar jendela. Ia menyender di tepi jendela melipat kedua tangannya. "dia bilang harusnya aku membencinya"_

"_tidak, dia tidak membencimu. Percayalah.."_

_"semoga saja seperti itu.."_

_"kadang aku melihat kau begitu mirip dengannya" Siwon ikut berdiri di depan kaca jendela ruangannya, menerawang keluar. Kim Kibum menoleh, melihat mata yang fokus melayang itu sedikit berbeda. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah yakin tentang Siwon yang akan berpaling dan tidak menutup kemungkinan nantinya Siwon akan mencintai suami masa depannya, Yesung. Tapi ia tak mengira hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini, ia senang akhirnya Siwon maupun Yesung, dua orang yang bergelut dihatinya nantinya akan bahagia. Meski ia tak mengerti, walaupun ia merasa baik-baik saja, mengapa ia justru lebih terlihat munafik? Kibum tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis._

"_Siwon –" namja itu menghela nafas, " –kapan terakhir kali kita berbicara seperti ini?"_

_Siwon tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan. Karena ia yakin, Kibum tak butuh jawabannya. Bertahun-tahun mengenal namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tak cukup membuat ia mengerti kemana arah pikirannya. Kim Kibum dan Kim Yesung itu mereka sama –sulit di terka. Dari sudut pandang Choi Siwon keduanya tak luput dari kelebihan dan kekurangan, hanya saja ada satu poin penting yang membuat mereka berbeda. Choi Siwon enggan mengakuinya karena tak tentu pasti fakta bahwa ia mencintai hukum gravitasi, teori yang selalu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang, Yesung –poin plus yang meskipun ia mencoba menolak dan membuatnya jauh, justru Choi Siwon akan semakin terseret kedalamnya._

"_meskipun aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, meskipun ku bilang aku tak mencintaimu lagi, aku masih merasakannya."_

"_maaf"_

_Kibum tertawa kecil, "maaf untuk apa? Bukankah kau selalu pergi tanpa kata maaf?"_

"_tapi kau tahu aku harus melakukannya Kibum-ah"_

"_ya aku tahu, kau selalu mengatakan hal itu jadi aku mengerti. Tapi kali ini kenapa kau meminta maaf? aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu"_

"_aku tidak tahu aku pantas atau tidak, aku hanya berharap kau bisa membalas kata maaf ku dengan sebaris kata yang bisa membebaskanku dari rasa bersalah. Kibum, aku serius tak berniat melakukan ini, dan kau tahu itu, kita sama-sama tahu. Suka atau tidak, kita memang harus berakhir. Dan aku tak bisa melepaskan diri tanpa permaafan darimu"_

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memafkanmu.."_

_'biarkan aku merasa memiliki kalian bedua lebih lama..'_

.

.

.

Surai merah darah itu tertiup hembusan angin, dengan menyeret langkahnya Yesung sampai di tepi atap gedung dengan setangkai bungan mawar putih yang dipetiknya di halaman universitas tadi. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mencabuti kelopak bunga putih itu satu-persatu. Bibir mungilnya bergerak teratur menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya ia yang tahu. Hingga di kelopak terakhir yang terbawa angin, setetes cairan bening lolos dari matanya –hanya setetes. Ia tersenyum, jemarinya masih memainkan tangkai bunga mawar yang kini sudah tak berkelopak. Pikirannya melayang, percakapan siwon dan kibum yang tak sengaja ia dengar kemarin di kantor siwon memenuhi kepalanya.

Mata yesung menerawang keatas langit, menghela nafas untuk mencoba membebaskan segala penatnya.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun lamanya sejak kematian sang _eomma_. Sejak hari itu ia yang masih berduka sangat sulit hanya sekedar memeluk sosok sang _appa_. Dulu ia tak mengerti mengapa _appa_nya lebih memilih tinggal jauh di negeri sakura sana ketimbang menemaninya di sini. Sekarangpun memang ia masih tak mengerti jelas, tapi setidaknya ia sedikit tahu itu untuk melindunginya.

Dan lagi-lagi Yesung tak ingin mengakui, jika saja sang _appa_ tidak sedang melindunginya, mungkin delapan bulan yang lalu ketika _appa_nya mengalami kecelakaan serupa seperti yang pernah ia dan _eomma_nya alami, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Meskipun masih ada harapan, mungkin ia tidak akan kembali di hantui rasa kehilangan lagi.

"_eomma_, aku merindukanmu.." ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata dengan lengan bajunya, "walaupun mereka bilang aku yang membuatmu lebih dulu bertemu tuhan, percayalah _eomma_.. aku sangat merindukanmu.."

"aku juga merindukan _appa_. Kenapa _appa_ belum juga membuka matanya, _eomma_? Apa _appa_ tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku? _Appa_ marah padaku karena sudah membunuhmu?" Yesung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika dirasa suaranya bergetar, ia tak mau menanggung resiko menangis nantinya jika ia meneruskannya.

"apa kalian kecewa padaku karena aku menjadi orang yang paling dibenci? Aku hanya tidak suka mereka berkata seperti itu _eomma_, aku bukan anak yang dibuang. Kalian menyayangiku, aku.. a-aku tidak dibuang kan, _eomma_?"

"apa aku benar-benar orang yang jahat? Aku juga merebut kekasih orang lain, _eomma_.."

"aku bosan berpura-pura tak tahu apapun, aku.. aku ingin semuanya segera berakhir" gumamnya di akhir, ia membalik tubuhnya hendak kembali ke basement, di sana Kyuhyun dan Siwon pasti sudah kalang kabut mencarinya. Ketika ia berbalik, kelopak sipitnya melebar, _namja_ yang ia khawatirkan tengan berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan entah itu namanya bersama seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci.

"kau bisa kebawah lebih dulu Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada _namja_ yang mengekornya, _namja_ itu mengangguk mengerti dan pergi.

"kau bisa berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun kan?"

"Yesung aku –" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata, sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. " –lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, kau harus istirahat"

Yesung menggeleng samar, kini ia sudah tak bisa bersandiwara lagi di depan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin kyunyun mendengar semua ucapannya tadi, otak jenius Kyuhyun sudah pasti bisa menyimpulkan semuanya.

Dari dulu ia memang selalu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terlahir jenius, sehat dan tampan, sedangkan ia antonim dari semua itu. Tuhan memilih _namja_ yang terpaut usia 7 bulan darinya itu sebagai pemilik segala kelebihan, sedangkan segala kekurangan di sampirkan padanya. Kyuhyun mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna, orang tua yang luar bisa, juga ia memiliki _hyung_ Choi Siwon –_namja_ yang selalu ingin ia berikan segalanya. Siapa yang tak mengenal Choi Siwon? Kim foundation yang _appa_nya titipkan kepada Choi Siwon menjadi tiga perusahaan besar di _Seoul_ hanya dalam kurung waktu dua tahun di tangan _namja_ yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Pengusaha muda yang tampan juga tak kalah jenius. Dan yang lebih hebat adalah _namja_ yang dengan mudah membuat hatinya pecah berkeping tak berbentuk. Kenapa tuhan bisa tak adil seperti ini? Terlebih padanya.

"maaf membuatmu harus melihat sisi dari diriku yang menyedihkan"

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita harus pulang sekarang"

Yesung tak menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk hanya melihat ke satu arah –ujung sepatunya. Tapi tak lama ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "kyu.. menurutmu, kenapa semua orang membenciku?"

"tidak semuanya Yesung, kedua orang tuamu mencintaimu –"

"tapi mereka membiarkanku hidup sendiri"

"kau punya aku, _eomma_ dan _appa_ku yang menyayangimu, dan jangan lupakan Siwon _hyung_ yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Hibur Kyuhyun. Menatap harap cemas ke arah Yesung yang tampak masih memproses apa yang tadi ia katakan.

Yesung tertawa kecil, mungkin hanya ia yang merasa tawanya sendiri terasa menyakitkan. "ya, kau benar. Aku punya Siwon yang mencintaiku"

'mencintaiku –ya?'

.

_._

_._

_Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Yesung sempat lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa senang seperti ini. Tadi sore appanya menghubunginya dan berjanji akan menemuinya akhir pekan nanti karena terbatasnya waktu untuk menemui sang appa. Tinggal bersama keluarga Choi setidaknya membuatnya bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga._

_Sisa-sisa pesta masih terkenang di benaknya. Dengan langkah cerianya Yesung menuruni tangga menuju dapur, begitu bahagianya ia hari ini sampai ia lupa untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya, jadi ia berniat mencuri sisa cake-nya tadi si lemari pendingin. Ketika hampir sampai di meja makan, ia mendengar suara Heechul yang tengah berbicara pelan, ia urung melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedikit bisa mengintip di posisinya kini, Yesung melihat Siwon yang tengah duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Heechul._

"_ku dengar kau punya kekasih.." ia melihat Siwon mengangguk samar, Yesung mendadak kaku ditempatnya._

"_maafkan aku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau tahu jika aku sangat menyayangi Yesung, dan aku –"_

"_aku mengerti eomma, eomma tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku akan mengingkari perjanjian itu"_

"_bukan begitu Siwon, aku seperti memaksakan kehendakku. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia, dan menikahi seseorang yang kau cintai"_

_Yesung mengerjap, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Terlalu banyak yang ia dengar, kebenaran yang selalu ditutupi darinya sejak ia kecil. Yesung tak habis pikir, kapan orang-orang yang mengaku menyayanginya itu bisa terbuka padanya? Yang ia terima adalah kasih sayang yang tulus dan kepura-puraan seperti tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah harusnya ia tahu? Sehingga nantinya ia tahu berapa harga yang harus ia balas sebagai budi membahagiakannya._

_Tapi, andai sedikit lagi saja ia bisa bertahan dan menerima, mungkin apa yang ia inginkan akan datang kepadanya._

"_ku bilang aku mengerti eomma, jika menurut eomma dengan menikahi Yesung itu adalah yang terbaik untukku, aku akan melakukannya"_

"_bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"_

"_dia sudah tahu, kami hanya mencoba. Jadi eomma jangan khawatir lagi, aku juga ingin membahagiakan Yesung"_

"_Yesung mencintaimu Siwon.."_

"_aku tahu, karena itu aku akan menikahinya"_

_Heechul tersenyum tulus, ia menatap anaknya kagum. Putra sulungnya itu memang menyimpan harapannya, kedua putranya memang selalu ada cara untuk membuatnya merasa bangga. Ia meraih tangan putranya, mengusapnya halus. "aku janji kau akan bahagia"_

"_ya, aku akan bahagia. Aku pasti bahagia" dan Siwon ikut tersenyum._

.

.

.

Siwon tertawa kecil ketika melihat Yesung sibuk dengan acara televisi yang ditontonnya tak lupa snack-snack favorit Yesung yang memenuhi karpet sedangkan Yesung sendiri duduk bersila memeluk bantal di atas sofa. Yesung memekik terkejut dengan aksi Siwon yang tiba-tiba melompat dari balakang sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

"kau membuatku terkejut Siwon!" seperti biasa, reaksi Yesung selalu menggemaskan –menurut Siwon. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Yesung gemas hingga memerah membuat si empu mengerang protes.

"Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari Yesungie? Kau melewatkan makan siangmu lagi huh? Diet? Kemana perginya pipi berisi favoritku huh?" tanya Siwon beruntun seraya menangkup kedua pipi Yesung.

"yah! Aku makan dengan baik, kau saja yang selalu melewatkanku tuan sok sibuk!"

"oh.. aku jahat sekali, maafkan aku baby.. kemarilah, aku akan membayarnya.." Siwon membawa Yesung ke dalam sebuah pelukan, ia mendudukkan Yesung di pangkuannya. Yesung tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukan di leher Siwon.

"aku merindukanmu.."

"aku juga baby.. karena posisimu sudah ku tangani, setelah lulus nanti kau hanya harus menemaniku setiap hari di kantor, anggap saja itu bayaranku untuk menangani perusahaan _appa_mu. Kau mengerti?!"

"ay! Ay! Captain!"

Siwon tertawa lalu mengacak surai merah itu, "tapi pertama-tama, kau harus mengganti warna rambutmu"

Yeaung mendelik tak setuju, "kenapa aku harus menggantinya?"

"gunakanlah warna yang wajar sayang, warna rambutmu yang sekarang terlalu mencolok. Kau tidak mau di bilang aneh kan?"

"kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku?"

"bukan begitu baby.." Siwon mencoba membujuk, tapi Yesung hanya diam menunduk menyembunyikan wajah murungnya seraya memilin lengan piyama –sedikit kebesaran- yang ia kenakan. Siwon menghela nafas, ia tahu akan seperti ini Yesungnya sangat sensitif.

"Yesungie baby.." Yesung masih menolak untuk menjawab. "kau tidak mau berbicara padaku?"

"oh sayang.. aku minta maaf" Siwon kembali memeluk Yesung, kali ini ia membiarkan kepala Yesung bersandar di dada bidangnya. "bukan maksudku seperti itu baby.."

"baby?" Yesung masih tak menjawab, "baiklah.. bagaimana dengan ini?"

Siwon merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket penerbangan ke jepang. Yesung yang tak mengerti langsung menatap Siwon dengan terkejut, "apa ini?"

"kau tak lihat ini tiket? Kita akan mengunjungi mengunjungi _appamu_, kau pasti sangat merindukannya bukan?" wajah Yesung mulai menunjukan warnanya, ia menatap tak percaya Siwon lalu merebut tiket yang di pegang Siwon.

"Siwon kau serius –kan?"

"apa aku pernah bercanda? Aku tak mungkin berbohong kepada kekasihku sendiri baby.."

"kyaaa~ terima kasih Siwon!" Yesung segera memeluk Siwon, menggumamkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali seraya berteriak senang.

Siwon terkekeh, mengusap rambut Yesung lalu melepas pelukannya. "kau suka?" Yesung mengangguk antusias.

"tapi dengan syarat, jangan mendiamkanku seperti tadi lagi, jangan marah padaku. Karena kau tahu aku tak bermaksud seperti itu sayang"

"yay! Yay! Aku janji!" Yesung tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"dasar kau ini.. dan tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini, _arraseo_? Jangan murung, aku tidak suka melihat kau sedih. Kau cantik, calon suamiku yang cantik." Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung sebelum _namja_ manis itu memeluknya lagi dengan wajah merona.

"ng.. Siwon"

"apa baby.."

"apa akhir pekan ini kau sibuk?"

"kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"tidak –maksudku.. aku.."

"apa? Katakan saja Yesungie.."

"kita sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman hiburan kan? Sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kita pergi kencan.."

_Namja_ tampan itu kembali melepas pelukan Yesung, membawa wajah _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya menempel dengan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka bertemu. "kau mengajakku kencan? Baiklah, sabtu siang setelah kelasmu selesai aku akan menjemputmu"

"kau benar-benar tidak sibuk? Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa"

"bagaimana ya.." Siwon berpura-pura terlihat berpikir, "untukmu walaupun aku sibuk mungkin aku akan menerima konsekuensinya nanti, asal kau berjanji tetap tersenyum seperti tadi"

"aku janji!" sahut Yesung cepat.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku minta jatah ciumanku"

"pervert!"

.

.

.

.

_Eomma.. bolehkah kali ini saja aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi egois untuk kesenanganku?_

_Bolehkah aku berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa seperti yang semua orang kira dan menikmatinya?_

_Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kebahagiaan semu ini akan berakhir dan kembali menjatuhkanku pada kenyataan. Mungkin di saat itu aku akan menyerah dan pergi saja dari orang-orang yang pernah kulukai. Mungkin ketika itu terjadi aku akan mengaku kalah._

_Eomma, tolong jangan benci aku karena sudah menjadi seorang yang egois._

_Karena tanpa keegoisan dan sandiwara ini, aku hanya seorang tokoh opera figuran dalam kisahku sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dunia begitu tenang dan damai, setidaknya itu yang Yesung rasakan hari ini. Ia tak peduli orang-orang yang sudah bercokol memenuhi koridor untuk kembali memojokkannya dengan bisikan-bisikan bising, yang terpenting ia harus cepat sampai di taman depan universitas dan menunggu Siwon. Hari ini Siwon berjanji untuk menjemputnya dan pergi ke tapan hiburan, ingat? Dan tentu saja Yesung tidak akan lupa dengan hal ini.

Langkah Yesung sedikit di percepat, padahal ini masih 1 jam lagi sebelum Siwon menjemputnya, Yesung memang berencana membeli beberapa makanan kecil di mini market terdekat. Tapi langkahnya di hadang seseorang yang tidak ia kenal hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Yesung mengaduh kecil lalu bangun untuk berdiri.

"yah! Apa kalian tak punya mata?" tidak ada kata maaf yang Yesung dengar, tegurannya hanya membuahkan 3 pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi juga seringaian yang menyeramkan di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Siwon mencoba menghubungi Yesung, tapi _namja_ manis itu tak mengangkat panggilannya. Ia sudah menunggu hampir 60 menit di halaman kampus tapi Yesung belum juga muncul. Ia juga sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi nomor Kyuhyun juga tak bisa dihubungi.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Siwon berdecak kecil. Ia memutuskan mencari Yesung di kelasnya, kelas terakhir Yesung harusnya sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu, tapi siapa tahu Yesung menunggunya di kelas, kan? Dan benar saja, kelas itu kosong, tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kibum? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"woah.. harusnya kau yang bertanya seperti itu bukan? Jarang sekali aku melihat putra pemilik yayasan universitas di sini.. aku seniornya, kau lupa?"

"ah ya.. aku berniat menjemput Yesung dan pergi ke taman hiburan. Tapi dia tidak ada. Kau melihatnya?"

"kau khawatir, Aku bisa melihatnya.." ucap Kibum pelan lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, "aku juga berniat pulang bersama Yesung, tapi aku kemari dia tidak ada. Biasanya Yesung tak pernah pergi kemanapun jika sedang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk pulang"

"aishh.. lalu kemana anak nakal itu?" gerutu Siwon tak jelas seraya meraih ponselnya untuk kembali menghubungi ponsel Yesung.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun? Mungkin dia tahu di mana Yesung sekarang.."

"sudah, tapi anak itu sama saja"

"Kibum _sunbae_!" perhatian keduanya beralih ke arah _yeoja_ yang memanggil Kibum. _Yeoja_ itu terkejut ketika mendapati Siwon juga ada di sama.

"Siwon-_ssi_.." gumam _yeoja_ itu pelan.

"ada apa?" tanya Kibum cepat, sadar bagaimana raut wajah _yeoja_ tadi yang terlihat panik.

"sebaiknya kalian ke bassement sekarang!"

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang Siwon lihat setelah sampai sudut bassement tempat yang di maksud _yeoja_ tadi adalah Kyuhyun dengan wajah merahnya karena menahan emosi dengan tiga orang yang sudah babak belur dan beberapa orang yang memegangi mereka bersujud di depannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.. ada apa?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti seraya berlari semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun menoleh dan kedua bola matanya membola dengan wajah berubah tegang melihat kedatangan Siwon.

"Siwon-_ssi_" suara tenor memanggil namanya. Siwon menoleh, tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun ia melihat _namja_ –yang ia tahu itu adalah Lee Sungmin senior Kyuhyun tengah memeluk sosok _namja_ yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Yesung?" panggil Siwon tak yakin, ia segera berlari lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Siwon panik melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini. Ia meraih wajah Yesung, pucat. Di wajah itu ia melihat bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering, mata Yesung sudah setengah tertutup, sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan rambut yang sudah acak. Keadaannya sangat kacau, kemejanya yang terbuka dan kusut, memperlihatkan beberapa tanda keunguan di sekitar leher, dada, dan perutnya. Pergelangan dan lengan Yesung juga membiru. Dan yang membuat Siwon tak bisa bernafas adalah resleting celana Yesung terbuka dan Siwon bisa melihat berkas cairan dengan sedikit –banyak bercak darah disana.

"SHIT!" Siwon mengumpat, "Yesung! Kau bisa mendengarku? Yesung!" Siwon mencoba mengambil fokus Yesung yang dudah di ambang kesadarannya.

"jangan biarkan mereka hidup!" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar, ia berlari menghampiri Siwon yang masih mencoba membuat Yesung sadar. Ia terduduk –berlutut di hadapan Siwon.

"maafkan aku _hyung_... aku tak bisa menjaganya. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi.." Kyuhyun memelas merasa bersalah sekaligus bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu ceroboh? Siwon tak terlalu menanggapi, ia sibuk dengan Yesung sekarang ini.

"Yesung.." Siwon mengambil alih Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, ia meraih wajah Yesung menepuk pelan pipinya, "Baby.."

Mata Yesung perlahan terbuka meski tatapannya kosong, bola matanya bergerak-gerak mencari fokus menatap Siwon. Bibir Yesung bergerak kecil seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi belum sempat suara itu terdengar matanya sudah kembali tertutup –tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun cepat bawa mobil kemari!" teriak Siwon dengan suara sedikit bergetar yang dengan cepat di turuti Kyuhyun. Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu membawa Yesung kerumah sakit, melewatkan Kim Kibum yang masih tercekat di tempatnya, semuanya begitu cepat.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Taraa~~~ OOC ga sih? Hahaa

atau malah alurnya yang kecepetan? atau masih ber-Typo(s) ria? tolong kritik dan sarannya pliiiisss TT TT

Tooru ga bakal nanya pendapat _chingudeul_ ini mau lanjut apa engga ya.. karena tooru pengen nyelesein(?)nya.. hihi

ini ff terpanjang dalam sejarah ff tooru, +6k! waks! membosankan kah?

Tenang ko, chap depan bisa jadi chap terakhir (atau kemungkinan dua chap lagi menuju final) jadi ga usah khawatir bakal ternistakan kaya Andante yang nasibnya udah tamat hehe

Dan kalo di perhatikan secara seksama, dari ff ke ff kemampuan menulis tooru ga pernah ada peningkatan haha, di situ-situ aja TT TT *ga ada bakat jd author*

Maafkan tooru yang tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik, tapi terharu juga karena masih ada yang setia jadi reader hihi gomawo~ :*

Tooru juga mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih nih sama _sunbae-nim _**midautumndream**, makasih banget sarannya sangat membantu loh.. hehe. buat yang lain juga terima kasih yaa..

dan jika readers masih menemukan kejanggalan, jangan ragu untuk kritik ya.. :)

so, review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ada yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam sepi_

_Tersesat, untuk kemudian tenggelam dalam tanda yang nyaris tak mampu ku pahami_

_Kau tak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_

_Kau juga tak membiarkan aku mengerti akan segala misteri sikapmu_

_Hanya senyumanmu yang senantiasa meyakinkan.._

_Ini mungkin malam yang kesejuta,_

_Kita rangkai rasa jadi cinta_

_Kita rajut pelangi jadi peraduan_

_Kau bimbing aku menyusun mimpi menjadi cerminan nyata_

_Atau –apa aku yang salah mengartikan?_

.

.

.

**A YeWon Fanfiction**

.

.

Spfly3024 present..

.

.

.

**The Way.. To You All.**

Arika Tooru

.

Original title song by: Aluto – Michi~ To You All.

Italic for flashback.

EnJOY! ^^

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

Jarum pendek jam hampir mendekati angka sepuluh ketika pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, Kim Kibum masuk dengan kantung hitam berisi dua kaleng softdrink yang dibelinya tadi di perjalanan. Kibum terkejut karena ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya remang-remang bulan yang menerobos dari kaca jendela yang tirainya belum tertutup sempurna, ia menutup pintu dengan meminimalisir suara agar tak terdengar dan berdiri tepat selangkah di depan pintu. Bisa ia lihat walaupun dengan penerangan yang temaram Siwon yang tengah berdiri bersedekap tangan tak jauh dari ranjang Yesung, sepasang mata milik Choi Siwon juga tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Entahlah, jika boleh Kibum mengartikan itu bukan tatapan Choi Siwon yang biasanya, tatapan mata itu selalu berbeda ketika menatap Yesung. Setelah sekian lama diam memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu Kibum berjalan mendekat, menekan tombol lampu yang membuat Siwon menoleh menyadari keberadaannya. Ia meletakkan keranjang buah di atas meja nakas lalu mengikuti aktivitas Siwon dengan berdiri di samping namja Choi itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kibum menoleh ketika Siwon tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia melihat Siwon terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "dia tidak mau bicara, Yesung tidak merespon apapun apa yang kami katakan.."

Dahi Kibum berkerut, "apa kata dokter?"

"kemungkinan besar Yesung mengalami trauma" Siwon mendesah, tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya sendiri. "aku tidak tahu apa aku berhak marah atau tidak, aku begitu ceroboh"

"lalu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"aku ingin membunuh mereka yang menyakiti Yesung, Aku kira aku sudah menjaga Yesung dengan baik, semampuku membuat Yesung aman dan melindunginya. Tapi mereka menghancurkannya, menghancurkan apa yang paling aku jaga, dengan mudah membuat luka baru yang sudah pasti membekas" Siwon mengerang emosi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "aku merasa bodoh!"

"maafkan aku" Siwon menoleh, menatap bingung Kibum yang sekarang menatap kearah lain menghindari tatapannya.

"aku tahu orang-orang itu.." bisiknya pelan.

Mata Siwon melebar menatap Kibum was-was, berharap apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang tidak benar. "_mwo_? Jangan bilang.." Siwon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ya, kau benar.. mereka suruhan _appa_.." Kibum mengusap tengkuknya, mendadak merasa bodoh di hadapan Siwon. Sebenarnya ia terlalu malu mengatakannya, tapi ia harus. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"dua hari yang lalu aku mampir ke kantor _appa_, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan _appa_ dengan salah satu dari mereka. Intinya, ayahku ingin namja itu membereskan sesuatu. Awalnya aku tidak berpikir ayahku akan melakukan sejauh itu, tapi ketika kemarin aku melihat namja yang sama, sepertinya aku tahu maksud _appa_."

"ini bodoh! Kenapa mereka melibatkan Yesung juga?"

"kau tahu pasti apa alasannya.. yang kutakutkan sepertinya akan terjadi"

.

.

.

'_setelah merebut semua aset Kim dan membuat Kim Kibum hampir jatuh miskin kau juga merebut kekasihnya? Kau hidup serba sempurna sedangkan Kim Kibum harus terkatung menghabiskan hidupnya dengan menjadikan sang appa sebagai musuhnya hanya untuk melindungiu? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku menghukum penjahat yang sebenarnya disini.'_

'_ak-aku tidak melakukannya'_

'_ya, tapi appa tercintamu yang dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu. Sekarang mudah saja, hanya nikmati hukumanmu.'_

.

Yesung terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan mata yang memerah, nafasnya memburu –mimpi itu lagi. Ia tidak ingat sudah ke berapa belas kali ia terbangun malam itu. Yesung menoleh, Siwon tertidur di sofa dengan kepala Kim Kibum yang menyandari bahunya. Ia bisa meihat hanya dari keberadaan keduanya saja, Siwon dan Kibum terlihat lebih baik jika bersama –saling melengkapi. Sedangkan ia dan Siwon? Hanya Siwon yang melengkapinya, dilihat dari manapun. Lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa Siwon bisa tahan menghadapinya?

Sedikit lebih lama ia memperhatikan mantan pasangan itu sebelum ia memutuskan bangkit dari tidurnya berjalan menghampiri jendela besar di ruangan itu. Ia menyingkap tirai dan menggeser pintu jendela sehingga bias fajar yang keperakkan itu bisa ia lihat di sisi-sisi langit. Pikirannya menerawang, mencoba mengingat kembali kesalahan apa yang telah di perbuatnya.

Apa mencintainya begitu salah? Secara perspektif, _appa_nya melakukan semua kehendak karena mencintai putranya kan? Kibum juga berani mengambil jalan hidup yang sulit karena ingin melindunginya. Choi Siwon, namja itu mungkin saja terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi ia tahu Siwon terluka dan terpaksa terjebak dalam kehidupannya yang berbelit –karena mencoba mencintainya, mungkin. Memikirkan semua itu tak ayal membuat ulu hatinya ngilu dan serasa ditekan. Hanya bertahan sebentar, kira-kira lima menit kakinya sudah melemah dan bergetar. Pertahanan Yesung perlahan runtuh, merosot hingga tubuhnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin –terduduk. Walaupun seperti itu, ia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, bentuk penegas –bahwa ia tak ingin mempercayai orang lain lebih dari yang seharusnya –lagi.

Siwon menggeliat, terbangun dari tidurnya terusik oleh sinar matahari yang sudah sangat terang. Ia berniat membangunkan Kibum yang menyandar pada pundaknya sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Yesung?" Siwon mencoba memastikan, membaut Kibum terbangun juga karena nada suara terkejutnya. Hal pertama yang Kibum lihat juga sama, ranjang Yesung yang kosong sedangkan si empu terduduk di lantai tak jauh dari jendela.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana Yesung_ie_?" Siwon bergegas menghampiri Yesung lalu berjongkok di hadapan Yesung. Wajah Yesung yang tadinya menunduk terangkat, menatap Siwon datar. Wajah Siwon terlihat khawatir, tapi Yesung enggan mengakuinya.

"ayo, seba –" mata Siwon membulat ketika ia hendak membantu Yesung kembali tidur diranjangnya, tangan Yesung dingin –sangat dingin. Ia segera menyentuh lengan, tubuh dan wajah Yesung, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tak salah dengan indra perasanya.

"oh tuhan! Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disini huh?! kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali?" Siwon berdecak gusar, mengangkat tubuh Yesung membaringkannya diranjang lalu segera menyelimutinya.

"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil selimut tambahan" ucap Siwon terburu-buru, perhatiannya beralih kearah Kibum yang juga ikut membantu membenahi letak selimut Yesung membuatnya sehangat mungkin. "Kibum tolong jaga Yesung sebentar"

Kibum mengangguk, setelahnya Siwon sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tangan Kibum menangkup pipi Yesung setelah sebelumnya meniupnya trelebih dahulu, mencoba memberi kehangatan dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya lalu kembali menempelkannya di pipi Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya menatap Kibum, memperhatikan perlakuan dari namja yang marganya sama dengan miliknya itu, mencari esensinya di balik wajah khawatir Kim Kibum.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini duduk di lantai dengan jendela terbuka huh? kau tahu ini masih puncak musim dingin? Lihat, tubuhmu dingin sekali" Kibum mendesah, masih bertahan dengan aktivitas yang sama. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memejamkan mata berpura-pura tertidur sebagai tanggapan. Melihat hal itu Kibum sekali lagi mendesah. "aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit Yesung_ie_.."

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon datang dengan selimut tebal, "dia tidur?" tanyannya menatap Kibum.

Namja itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Mengerti maksud Kibum, Siwon menghela nafas lalu menyelimuti Yesung dengan selimut yang baru ia bawa. Jika sudah seperti itu ia mengerti, Yesung tak ingin siapapun mengganggunya.

"istirahatlah.. kami ada diluar jika kau butuh sesuatu." Bisiknya lembut lalu mengecup dahi Yesung. Kedua namja itu berlalu keluar setelah sebelumnya Siwon memastikan Yesung hangat dan aman.

Sepersekian detik kemudian setelah bunyi pintu yang tertutup terdengar, Yesung membuka mata dan seketika matanya berair meski tak jatuh mengalir ke pipinya.

'kita?' sepele, tapi itu membuatnya hampir menangis. Satu kata milik Choi Siwon yang belum bisa ia rebut dari Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

"_Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keserakahan appaku, hingga saat usiaku 10 tahun appaku menikah lagi untuk memperkuat kedudukannya mendapatkan seluruh hak waris keluarga Kim. Hingga sekarang aku masih belum tahu di mana appa menyembunyikan istrinya._

_Perselisihan mulai terjadi ketika kakek meningal, appa mengganti aset keluarga Kim menjadi atas namanya. Adik appa satu-satunya tak terima dan mulai berkudeta dengan dukungan dari keluarga nenek ku sedangkan appa mendapat dukungan dari keluarga kakek. Merasa posisinya tak cukup kuat melawan appa, adik appa membawa kabur surat penting Kim dengan segala surat kuasa aset Kim ke jepang. Pamanku lupa, bahwa bukan hanya ia yang terancam tapi juga keluarganya._

_Di tahun yang sama aku dipindahkan ke _London_ dengan alasan agar aku mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih layak. Tapi kini aku tahu, tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah agar aku tak terlibat dalam kudeta tersebut. Beberapa bulan di _London_, aku mendengar istri pamanku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan dan putranya koma. Putra pamanku dua tahun lebih muda dari ku, dari dulu aku sangat ingin bertemun dengannya, tapi appa tak pernah mengijinkanku bertemu bahkan sekedar membahas keluarga pamanku._

_Dan aku baru memahaminya sekarang, kecelakaan itu adalah rekayasa appa. Ia mengincar anak itu untuk memperlemah kedudukan pamanku dan merebut kembali aset Kim."_

.

Butuh sekitar 30 menit lagi untuk membuat kantin rumah sakit itu ramai oleh para petugas kesehatan atau kebersihan yang mendapat jatah waktu istirahat mereka. Kantin itu sepi sekarang, dengan masing-masing cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul, Kibum dan Siwon duduk berhadapan. Sesekali Kibum mengesap perlahan kopinya –berbeda dengan Siwon yang masih diam –hampir tak bergerak.

"keluargaku tak pernah bebas dari kata perselisihan" lanjut Kibum, setelah sebelumnya ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana menyedihkan berkeluarga dengan segala keserakahan sang _appa_. Sudut matanya melirik Choi Siwon yang kini disibukan dengan sendok dan kopinya meski tatapannya tak fokus.

"dua tahun sebelum kepindahanku ke London, aku bertemu dengan Yesung di taman bermain." Kibum tersenyum tulus ketika mengenang Yesung dulu, Siwon bisa melihatnya. "usianya saat itu mungkin sekitar enam tahun, ia baru masuk sekolah dasar kurasa."

"kami berteman sangat baik, hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk membuat kami menempel satu sama lain. Sepulang sekolah aku selalu mengajaknya ke taman bermain dan melakukan banyak hal bersama, ia sangat bergantung padaku. Aku masih ingat ia tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika ku beritahu aku akan pindah, aku berjanji akan kembali dan membawakannya kura-kura, dan saat itu juga ia berhenti menangis" Kibum tertawa kecil membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis. Tawa itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya Kibum menunduk berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"hampir lima tahun aku di London, saat kembali ke Korea situasi sedikit tenang. Aku mendengar pamanku tinggal di jepang dan putranya dititipkan entah dimana, aku tahu berita itu ketika aku tak sengaja mendengar laporan orang suruhan di ruangan _appa_. Kukira kudeta itu sudah berakhir, tapi ternyata aku salah.

"aku masuk di sekolah menengah Korea untuk pertama kali, disanalah aku bertemu denganmu. Percaya atau tidak aku sudah mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama. Dan aku memutuskan, aku harus mendapatkanmu" Kibum tertawa, merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri. "konyol sekali.."

"kau menceritakan segalanya, tentang keluargamu, perjodohanmu, dan ketidak berdayaanmu menolak semuanya. Aku kecewa awalnya, aku membenci kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya aku tak bisa memiliKimu. Tapi ada fakta yang lebih menarik, keluargamu menyembunyikan putra yang di incar keluarga Kim, calon suamimu. Yang membuatku tak berdaya, anak itu adalah Kim Yesung. Orang pertama yang ingin ku lindungi meski aku tak tahu siapa dia ketika aku pertama bertemu dengannya." Kim Kibum mengesap kopinya yang hampir habis, matanya sudah berkaca. Ia meletakan kembali cangkir itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika Siwon menatapnya.

"momen yang paling kutunggu adalah ketika aku bertemu dengan Yesung-ku yang dulu, ia memelukku, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti saat kami anak-anak dulu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama sampai ia tahu aku adalah kekasihmu." Kibum tersedak ucapannya sendiri, ia menatap mata Siwon yang masih menatapnya, " –dia menjauhiku. Yesung-ku berubah"

"padahal di hari sebelumnya ia masih tertawa bersamaku, wajahnya berseri dan merona ketika ia menceritakan calon suamimya. Ia bilang kau namja tertampan yang pernah ia temui, Yesung terlihat bahagia, ia membanggakanmu, mengaku bahwa tak apa hidupnya menyedihkan asal akhirnya ia bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Yesung ketika tahu satu-satunya namja yang bisa ia andalkan adalah kekasih calon suaminya. Dan aku benci mengetahui bahwa hanya aku yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman."

.

.

.

Dengan kaki telanjang Yesung menyusuri jalan setapak batu taman yang mengantarkannya ke salah satu bangku kayu. Taman tersebut masih sepi, tentu saja.. ini belum masuk waktu jenguk. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari bangku taman yang di maksud. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki menghampiriya, tanpa melihatnya sekalipun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut.

"lama tak berjumpa Kim.." Yesung menoleh, seperti biasa mendapat seringaian yang sudah sangat akrab. Ia tak menjawab, menatap datar namja yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

"bagaimana rasanya di lecehkan huh? asal kau tahu, aku terkejut melihatmu disini tanpa harga dirimu yang tinggi itu"

"aku tidak berpikir aku yang tanpa harga diri bisa di samakan dengan mu yang bahkan harga dirimu tinggi pun kau tetap bukan levelku"

Bukk!_

Satu pukulan telak di pipi kiri, Yesung tersungkur ke tanah berumput karena tinju Park Joon, sudut bibirnya robek dan berdarah. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan mengabaikan rasa perih di rahang kirinya tapi Park Joon sudah kembali menghantam perutnya membuatnya kembali tersungkur. Yesung meringis menahan sakit.

"kau tahu apa yang membuatku iri padamu?" entahlah, tapi Yesung bisa menangkap suara Park Joon bergetar kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan emosi. "serendah-rendahnya dirimu, kau masih bisa berjalan dengan dengan mengangkat wajahmu. Tidak ada yang menghukummu ketika kau melakukan kesalahan, semua orang seolah bersimpati dan melindungimu. Kau orang angkuh yang beruntung!"

Park Joon menendang tubuh Yesung tepat di dadanya, "apa bedanya kau dan aku?! kita sama-sama rendah, lalu mengapa kau selalu lebih unggul dan berhasil membuatku terlihat lebih rendah huh?!"

"jika harta yang membuat kita berbeda, aku akan mendapatkannya agar kita setara. _Eomma_ku menikahi namja kaya, ia menjanjikan hartanya untuk membahagiakan kami, tapi sampai di akhir hayatnya, _eomma_ tetap tak bisa merasakan harta yang di janjikan namja itu untukku! Dia menghilang dan selamanya menjadikan kami sebagai sampah buangan" Park Joon menendang tubuh Yesung sekali lagi, sebelum ia menindih Yesung yang sudah tak berdaya lalu mencekik rahangnya membuat Yesung kesulitan bernafas.

"aku benci semua Kim yang bersangkutan dengan namja itu, termasuk kau Kim Yesung! aku benci mengetahui namja itu memperjuangkan hartanya demi putra sulungnya Kim Kibum bukan untuk _eomma_ ataupun aku." mata Yesung sedikit melebar, ia melihat Park Joon terisak sebelum merasakan kedua tangan namja jangkung itu meraih kerah baju rumah sakitnya –menariknya. "Aku lebih membencimu karena kau masih bisa berpura-pura bahagia di saat hidupku tak lebih menyedihkan darimu! Kau tahu Kim Yesung? aku iba melihatmu. Bagaimana rasanya di kasihani oleh musuhmu sendiri huh?" namja itu bangkit berjongkok di sisi tubuh Yesung menarik kerah bajunya sehingga Yesung terduduk.

"kau anak buangan! tak ada yang mau mengakuimu! Kau hidup di dalam rasa simpati orang lain, hidup di dalam kepura-puraan. Kau pikir namja Choi itu mencintaimu huh?! tidak! ia hanya mengasihanimu, ingat itu! Jadi buang keangkuhanmu Kim Yesung!"

"aku lebih mengasihanimu karena kau iri dengan kehidupanku yang menyedihkan" Yesung mencoba melepaskan diri dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tapi rasanya percuma karena Park Joon semakin mengangkat tubuh yang sudah tak memiliki daya itu lalu menghempaskannya hingga kepala Yesung terbentur bangku kayu.

"aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

.

.

.

Air mata Kibum hampir saja menetes, tapi ia merasakan tangan besar Siwon meremas lembut jemarinya. Keduanya bertatapan sebelum Kibum memutusnya, "menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yesung-ku yang dulu, tapi aku juga masih berat melepasmu.."

Siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya mengusap jemari Kibum. "ayo kembali, kita harus menemui dokter sebelum Yesung bangun"

Ada sedikit raut kecewa di wajah Kibum ketika dengan sengaja Siwon mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya meskipun akhirnya ia mengangguk, menuruti ketika Siwon membantunya berdiri dan merangkulnya berjalan. Tanpa mereka tahu sosok yang sedari tadi duduk tak jauh di sudut kantin menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata sedih.

Keduanya –Kibum dan Siwon baru saja akan memasuki ruangan tempat Yesung di rawat setelah sebelumnya menemui dokter sebelum seorang perawat membuka pintu ruangan itu terlebih dahulu dengan wajah tegang.

"Siwon-_ssi_, Yesung tidak ada di ruangannya!"

.

"aku membencimu Kim Yesung! kau selalu berhasil membuatku terlihat rendah sementara kau tak ada bedanya denganku!" Park Joon meraih wajah tertunduk Yesung lalu menamparnya beberapa kali. Yesung tak melawan sedikitpun, ia hanya meringis menahan sakit dan tak banyak berkomentar.

Namja itu kembali menendang tubuh Yesung tepat di dadanya dan setelahnya tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak di tahan oleh seseorang dari belakang –Kim Kibum. "hentikan Park Joon-ssi!"

"Yesung?!" Siwon menghampiri Yesung yang masih meringis kesakitan memegangi dadanya, ia berjongkok di samping Yesung membantunya duduk menyandar di pelukannya. "bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil dokter" ucapnya panik melihat Yesung kesakitan seperti itu, ia hendak mengangkat tubuh Yesung sebelum pergerakannya terhenti ketika tangan Yesung meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"kenapa kau tak pernah membalasku huh? setidaknya balas aku jika kau benar-benar menagnggapku musuhmu!" yeusng mencoba membuka matanya, ia melihat Park Joon duduk terisak. Yesung melirik Siwon sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Park Joon.

"karena semua yang kau katakan tentangku adalah benar"

Kim Kibum terdiam, matanya tiba-tiba bergerak tak fokus. Ia jelas tahu apa maksud Yesung, "tidak! itu tidak benar!" ia tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya, begitu juga Yesung.

"kau tidak di buang Yesung, percayalah.. kami menyayangimu"ucap Kibum mengklarifikasi. Dan dari sana Siwon mengerti apa maksudnya, ia menunduk melihat Yesung yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis sebelum namja dalam pelukannya itu menutup matanya –terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu Yesung yang duduk di ranjangnya masih dengan posisi dan keadaan yang sama –pandangan yang entah kemana dan tanpa ekspresi. Yesung kembali tak bisa di ajak bicara, setelah Siwon menanyainya tentang Yesung dan Park Joon ia menyesal mengapa ia menuruti Yesung untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang di alami Yesung di kampusnya kepada Siwon. Siwon tidak menyalahkannya memang, tapi ia tetap menyesal. Yesung paling membencinya jika ia sudah mulai mengadu pada Siwon apa saja yang namja manis itu lakukan. Karena itu ia menurut saja ketika Yesung meminta agar ia tak menceritakan apapun pada Siwon tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Park Joon. Dan Kyuhyun mulai sadar, keputusannya untuk berpihak pada Yesung ia rasa salah.

"Siwon _hyung_ akan datang setelah meetingnya selesai –" Kyuhyun berdiri canggung di samping Yesung seraya mencoba sesibuk mungkin menyalakan penghangat ruangan, " –kau mau istirahat atau mau ku nyalakan televisi?" basa-basi sebenarnya, ia tahu Yesung tidak akan menjawab.

"kyu.." Kyuhyun mendongak sedikit terkejut, Yesung memanggilnya?

"temani aku jalan-jalan, kau mau –kan?"

"huh?"

.

Tanpa sebuah percakapan, Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Yesung mengitari sekitar taman rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mencoba membuka percakapan, tapi Yesung tak merespon jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Mungkin Yesung memang butuh waktu untuk bicara, ia hanya tidak mau membuat semuanya kembali memburuk.

"berhenti di sini" titah Yesung pelan dan dituruti oleh Kyuhyun. Namja brunette itu mengrenyit merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup dingin menyapa kulitnya. Tidak terlalu dingin sebenarnya untuk ukuran angin musim dingin seperti ini, tapi bertahun-tahun bersama Yesung membuat Kyuhyun peka terhadap apa yang baik dan buruk untuk Yesung, Kyuhyun lebih dari mengerti jika udara seperti ini lebih dari kurang baik untuk Yesung.

"kita kembali saja ne? Disini dingin sekali Yesung.."

"kalau begitu ambilkan aku selimut"

"tapi.."

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa sendiri disini hanya untuk beberapa menit?" potong Yesung cepat, mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun. "aku akan baik baik saja"

"ba-baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne?" Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan pergi saat dirasa Yesung tidak akan menjawab lagi. Air mata sudah memupuk di sudut mata Yesung, kenapa semua orang berpikir ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pelindung? Lagi pula, ia sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya, apa lagi yang mereka lindungi darinya?

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, ia melihat beberapa anak-anak yang tengah bermain dengan salju yang menumpuk di tepi-tepi jalan taman rumah sakit. Seingatnya, di seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan salju. Boneka salju, perang bola salju atau apapun itu yang berbau salju dan musim dingin hanya seperti sebuah mimpi bagi Yesung. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa orang lain begitu iri padanya hingga ia dibenci, padahal yang harusnya merasa iri adalah dirinya. Ia iri karena ingin merasakan bagaimana suka citanya menyambut musim dingin, ia ingin bermain bola salju, ia ingin tertawa bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya seperti yang lain, ia ingin hidup bebas dan mempunyai banyak teman, ia juga ingin merasakan rasanya mencintai orang lain dengan layak.

Bicara tentang teman, dalam kamus hidupnya teman adalah Kyuhyun. Tanpa perlu di kalkulasikan pun, ia yang lebih tahu seberapa berat kehidupannya sampai sekarang ini di balik bingkai emas yang di wariskan kedua orang tuanya –dan orang lain harusnya tak perlu tahu. Imbalan yang ingin ia dapat sebenarnya sederhana, merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya dan Choi Siwon. Begitu sederhana namun begitu sulit.

Ia juga tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia jatuh dan memilih Siwon menjadi seseorang yang ingin ia berikan segalanya. Perjodohannya dengan Siwon menjadi sebuah doktrin bahwa ia memang dan harus berakhir dengan namja Choi itu apapun yang terjadi. Ia selalu mencoba sebaik mungkin menjadi seperti apa yang Siwon harapkan, dari cara yang positif hingga cara –hanya agar ia mendapat perhatian Siwon telah ia coba lakukan. Meski akhirnya ia menjadi orang yang paling di benci, tak apa asal namja yang di cintainya itu tetap di pihaknya dan bersamanya.

Tapi jika sudah seperti ini apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sudah tak lagi bersih di mata Siwon, ia kotor, musuh nomer satu dan menyedihkan. Apa yang bisa dilihat Siwon jika namja itu memilihnya? Di bandingkan dengan Kim Kibum, ia jauh lebih rendah. Choi Siwon akan berpikir berulang kali jika akan memilihnya bukan? Lalu yang ia lakukan sejauh ini untuk menarik Siwon selangkah lebih dekat kepadanya apa gunanya? Sia-sia?

Lagi pula ia tahu, hubungan Siwon dan Kibum masih sangat baik. Hadir di antara dua insan yang pernah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih itu membuat ia merasa seperti orang jahat saja. sebenarnya ia cukup tahu diri, hadir di tengah hubungan orang lain dengan alasan perjodohan dan bersikap seolah ia tak salah apapun itu memang cukup kelewatan. Egois? Tak tahu diri? Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan kata – kata itu. Awalnya ia berpikir jika Siwon memang tidak menentang perjodohan itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun semakin ia mengenal seperti apa ikatan antara Siwon dan Kibum, semakin ia mengerti bahwa yang harusnya tersingkir adalah dirinya, bukan Kim Kibum yang mengalah demi keegoisannya yang tak tahu posisi.

Lalu.. bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan rasa cinta yang sudah menggunung –yang siap ia berikan untuk putra sulung Choi itu? Apa tak apa jika ia melanjutkan jalannya? Atau apa ia harus benar-benar menekan keegoisannya dan berjalan mundur? Yesung benci mengakuinya tapi, ia pun tak yakin arti sebenarnya perlakuan Siwon, ia sangat ingin menghapus fakta bahwa ia merasa perlakuan Siwon untuknya hanya sebuah simpati.

Yesung tak menyalahkan Siwon atau siapapun, yang harus di salahkan di sini adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika ia memang benar-benar mencintai Siwon, harusnya ia tahu hal apa yang bisa membuat Siwon bahagia bukan memaksa namja itu untuk berbahagia bersamanya seperti ini. Ia sedikit banyak tahu tentang bagaimana hubungan Siwon dan Kibum berjalan di belakangnya, memang kini sudah tidak terlalu kentara namun itu menyadarkannya pada satu hal. Andai saja ia tidak terjebak dalam kisah hidupnya sendiri yang berbelit, mungkin ia tidak akan berada daam situasi yang menyulitkan hatinya seperti ini, mungkin juga Siwon bisa bahagia dengan hidup pilihannya.

Kedua tangan Yesung yang sudah bergetar itu ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, cairan itu mulai merembes membasahi wajah dan telapak tangannya, isakan pun mulai terdengar. Bahunya bergetar akibat menangis tanpa suara. Menangisi ketidakpantasannya untuk tetap di samping Siwon juga ketidakberdayaannya untuk bisa pergi.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bahu Yesung yang bergetar dari belakang, ia berniat menghampiri Yesung tapi ia tahu namja manis itu sedang tak bisa di ganggu dan ia pun tak ingin mengganggu, Jadi ia hanya bisa menemani Yesung dari jauh. Sebuah tepukan lembut mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menoleh mendapati sang _hyung_ yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menghubungi Siwon, orang yang tepat untuk membuat Yesung lebih baik adalah hanya Siwon, Kyuhyun paham betul hal itu.

Namja berlesung pipit itu menghampiri Yesung lalu berlutut di hadapannya, ia meraih tangan Yesung –menariknya, melihat bagaimana wajah pucat itu basah karena air mata. Yesung sendiri terkejut, melihat Siwon yang duduk di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir dan tatapan lembut membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"hey.. kenapa menangis hmm?" tanya Siwon hampir berbisik, Yesung hanya menggeleng lalu kembali menarik tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Siwon pun tak ingin kalah, ia kembali meraih kedua tangan Yesung lalu menggenggamnya. "ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menangis baby, jangan membuatku khawatir"

Cukup lama Yesung menagtur tangisnya, tak berniat berbicara sebenarnya. Tapi di tatap seperti itu oleh Siwon selalu membuatnya kalah, tatapan lembut namun menuntut. "pergi! – aku malu bertemu denganmu.." ucapan pertama Yesung membuat Siwon menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Yesung terisak, semakin menundukan wajahnya berusaha agar tak terlihat juga menghindari tatapan Siwon yang menurutnya ambigu –antara cinta dan simpati. Selebihnya Siwon hanya melihat Yesung yang menangis. Siwon bisa merasa ia tahu maksud Yesung meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa namja kecil itu menangis.

"bodoh.."gumam Siwon dengan nada rendah. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak mengerti masih dengan terisak. Siwon menatapnya dalam lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi ia meraih wajah Yesung dan memagut bibirnya. Manik kembar itu terbelalak terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti, Siwon mulai bermain dengan bibir bawahnya, menggigitnya, menggodanya dengan sebuah lumatan. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, Siwon meminta akses lebih dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Yesung, Yesung refleks membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Siwon menerobos dan bermain di dalam sana. tangan kiri Siwon bergeser ke tengkuk Yesung dan menekannya, membuat sensasi ciuman yang semakin dalam.

Setetes air mata lolos dari manik itu ketika mata Yesung mulai terpejam. Ia tak punya pilihan kecuali menikmati perlakuan Siwon, ia sendiri tak tahu harus seperti apa menyikapinya. Yang jelas, perlakuan Siwon yang seperti ini mau tak mau membuat dadanya menghangat sekaligus tergores –menyakitinya. Walaupun ia bisa merasakan ciuman itu tulus, tapi itu masih terasa menyakitkan, entah kenapa..

.

.

.

_Matanya, dua tangkup batu sewarna jet_

_Hitam tapi sedalam birunya laut_

_Choi Siwon,_

_Figur yang tenang tapi membuatku mati tenggelam.._

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki ruangan Yesung diikuti Kibum, ia baru saja kembali membeli beberapa jenis buah-buahan kesukaan Yesung. Keduanya sedikit terkejut melihat Yesung sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Yesung? kau sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon menghampiri ranjang Yesung.

"yak! Kenapa kalian lama sekali, huh?! kalian tahu? Aku lapar!" Siwon maupun Kibum saling berpandangan, bingung sekaligus tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Yesung yang sangat drastis.

Siwon ikut duduk di samping Yesung, ia mengusap surai Yesung sebelum mengecup pipinya sekilas. "aku membeli buah untukmu sayang.."

"tapi kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku merindukanmu Siwon_ie_..." Yesung dengan posesif memeluk Siwon, meskipun belum mengerti sepenuhnya Siwon tetap membalas pelukan Yesung.

"aku juga sayang.."

Tapi tiba-tiba Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon membuat dahi namja tampan itu berkerut, "atau jangan-jangan kalian berselingkuh di belakangku?" Yesung menoleh sadis kearah Kibum yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya. "Kibum _hyung_! Jelaskan padaku!"

Kibum menatap sekilas kearah Siwon, namja itu mengangguk sebagai isyarat. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum lalu menghampiri Yesung.

"apa yang kau katakan huh? jangan berkata hal yang tidak-tidak" Kibum meletakkan buah yang tadi ia beli dengan Siwon di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang Yesung, lalu mulai mengupas apel. "kau suka apel kan? Aku akan mengupasnya untukmu" ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan.

"baguslah.." Yesung tersenyum lebar. "aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini sepanjang hari, dan jangan membantah!" ia lalu kembali memeluk Siwon membuat Siwon tertawa kecil mengacak rambut merahnya.

"kau ini.." ia mengecup puncak kepala Yesung. Wajah Yesung berubah ketika namja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Choi Siwon, matanya berkaca. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya berharap ini bukan yang terakhir kali untuknya.

.

.

.

_Terimalah.._

_Ini akhir yang akan ku berikan untukmu._

.

.

.

**END**

.

Wkwk! **TBC** deng~ :p

Gomenasai~~~

Ngaret banget ini dari jadwal update seharusnya huehe

Saya kira setelah jadwal ujian semester kemarin saya bisa langsung update, tapi ternyata kesibukan chekout & farewel asrama mengganggu juga, belum packing barang, pindahan, bersih-bersih, gathering persiapan masuk departemen, ngurus ini, ngurus itu, tralala, trilili dan akhirnya baru bisa update h-2 pulkam wakaka*curhat*

Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalau begitu yah.. hehe

Big thanks to...

**ysismine**, cloud, **sPark ju clouds**, 24, , rina afrida, **jeremy Kim84**, guest, **DasyatNyaff**, Cloud246, **BlackClouds's**, affffclouds, **PurieCloudsYesungie**, Reani Clouds, , kyutiesung, **nichan**, cloud-alones, **Julia Gureum**, cloudsition cungie, **wonkyusung**, , **YY**, Ye'Im Clouds, **Yesungie**, Nakazawa Ryu, **yewon**, Kim Raein, , KIMCLOUDS, **Yesungieeeee**, dan guest-guest yang lain.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Meskipun akan lebih mudah jika aku membencimu_

_Tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa melakukannya_

_Suatu tempat terlihat hatiku yang patah dan rapuh_

_Ditutupi dan disembunyikan oleh kata-kata dengan alasan yang tak pasti_

_Tertutup dan tersembunyi_

_Meskipun aku berkata tak ingin bertemu_

_Tetap saja pada akhirnya aku menemukan diriku di sampingmu_

_Dengan tanpa dan banyak alasan_

_Aku tak ingin pergi_

.

.

.

**A YeWon Fanfiction**

.

.

Spfly3024 present..

.

.

.

**The Way.. To You All.**

Arika Tooru

.

Original title song by: Aluto – Michi~ To You All.

Italic for flashback.

EnJOY! ^^

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

_Di tengah hujan siang itu Siwon dan Kibum duduk berhadapan di sebuah coffeeshop tak jauh dari universitas tempat keduanya menuntut ilmu. Meja tempat keduanya duduk tak jauh dari jendela besar pembatas antara ruang coffeeshop yang hangat dengan jalanan yang basah –memudahkan Siwon untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari senyum janggal namja di hadapannya. Dengan masing-masing cangkir kopi di tangan mereka yang masih mengepulkan asap, keduanya belum ada yang ingin membuka suara lagi. Kim Kibum mencekal erat cangkir kopi di hadapannya, rasa-rasanya ingin sekali ia berteriak dan memaksa Siwon untuk berbicara. Yang ia inginkan dari pertemuan kali ini hanyalah sebuah kata pasti. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Kibum bersikeras meyakini namja di hadapannya merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia bebankan kini –meski tak kentara._

"_jadi.. kita benar-benar tak bisa?" Kibum merutuki suaranya sendiri, mengapa jadi terdengar ia yang memelas begini? Meskipun ia mengakuinya. Ia melihat Siwon menunduk, menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan matanya, setelahnya Siwon menghela nafas samar._

"_jelaskan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan?" mulai Siwon dengan pertanyaan yang ia yakini ia sendiri tak butuh jawabannya. "aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa menolaknya. Tapi keluargaku adalah prioritas, terdengar konyol tapi itulah aku. aku bisa saja mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa, tapi entah kekuatan apa yang membuatku menerima semuanya."_

_Kibum terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "ku harap kau mengerti"_

_Namja Kim itu berusaha menguasai dirinya, ia berdehem pelan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya menghilang melihat Siwon kembali menunduk lalu melemparkan tatapannya kembali ke jendela yang berembun karena dinginnya air hujan._

"_geurae.." lagi-lagi nada pengecut yang bisa terlontar dari mulutnya setelah sekian lama saling diam, Kibum memilih menyuguhkan senyum terbaik sebisanya –senyum yang hanya bisa terbentuk jika bersama Siwon. "berapa usianya sekarang?"_

"_huh?"_

"_berapa usia calon suamimu sekarang? Ceritakan padaku tentangnya" ulang Kibum berusaha bersikap biasa saja sementara ia sekuat tenaga menahan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh hatinya yang sudah retak dan sebagian hancur. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Siwon tersenyum kecil._

"_agustus tahun ini ia genap berusia 17 tahun."_

"_benarkah? Dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku?"_

_Siwon mengangguk, "Meski kadang sifat rewel dan manjanya merepotkan, tapi dia anak yang sangat manis seperti yeoja. Kau akan kalah hanya dengan menatap matanya.."_

"_pesona yang bagus, apa dia lebih tampan dariku?"_

"_tidak. dia sama sekali tak terlihat tampan, sperti yang ku katakan dia manis seperti yeoja. Tapi dia mirip sepertimu –" Siwon mendongak membalas tatapan Kibum yang entah apa itu artinya. "begitu tegar juga begitu rapuh. Bagian yang harus ku lindungi"_

_Kibum terpaku, entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Siwon ia merasa terlepas dari segala yang membebaninya. Jika Siwon berkata seperti itu, dengan kata lain Siwon juga ingin melindunginya bukan? Bolehkan ia mengartikan seperti itu? Itu seperti kembali memberinya sebuah kekuatan dan harapan._

"_kalau begitu, sampai waktunya tiba nanti aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan. Bolehkah aku meminta kesempatan itu sekarang?"alis Siwon bertemu, Kibum memandangnya dengan mata berkaca. "anggap saja ini imbalanku untuk menerima keputusanmu –aku ingin mencobanya"_

"_apa maksudmu?"_

"_jadilah kekasihku sampai waktuku habis, tebus janji-janjimu padaku dengan ini. Ku mohon.."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, jika saja ia tak lupa jika sang _umma_ pulang tadi malam, hari yang cukup cerah ini meskipun tetap dingin –tentu saja ini musim dingin –mungkin tidak akan di awali dengan teriakan berisik dan sedikit kekerasan untuk membangunkannya.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, setiap bangun tidur tugasnya adalah membangunkan Yesung. jadi Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke kamar Yesung yang jarang di kunci tersebut. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat Yesung –dari pintu kamar Yesung yang baru sedikit ia buka, Yesung tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memeluk sebuah foto berfigura. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, itu adalah foto kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak hanya sekali ini melihat Yesung seperti itu, cukup sering. Yang Kyuhyun bisa lakukan jika sudah seperti ini adalah diam, pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan menghibur Yesung dengan caranya sendiri.

Seperti kali ini, ia mundur satu langkah dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Yesung dan memutuskan lebih dulu turun ke ruang makan di mana sang _umma_ yang mungkin sudah akan kembali berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

Tangan Yesung mengepal, menggosok matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang masih bergelayut di matanya. Ia menguap kecil ketika menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok _namja_ berperawakan seperti _yeoja_ yang tengah sibuk memasak, juga Kyuhyun –yang menurutnya memperhatikannya –sudah duduk di kursi makannya.

"Chulie _umma_?" panggilnya ragu, ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok yang di panggil _umma_ itu. _Namja_ itu tak terkecuali Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah tak kalah terkejut dengannya.

"yah! Jangan berlari seperti itu! Kalau kau terpeleset bagaimana?" tegur Kyuhyun panik melihat Yesung yang berlari seperti tadi. Yesung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun –mengejek lalu memeluk sebentar sang _umma_.

"kau sudah bangun sayang? Duduklah, _umma_ sebentar lagi selesai" sapa Heechul ramah seraya mengusap rambut merah Yesung dengan sayang. Yesung mengangguk patuh lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"kapan _umma_ pulang?"

"tadi malam, kau sudah tidur _umma_ tidak tega membagunkanmu"

"han _appa_ tidak ikut lagi?" Heechul mengangguk seraya menata masakan yang di pasaknya tadi di atas meja.

"_appa_mu itu terlalu sibuk. Dia hanya menitipkan salam padamu sayang.." jawab Heechul kambali mengusap surai Yesung. Tak lama kemudian Siwon turun dari kamarnya, ia tersenyum mendapati Yesung sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

"kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku mau membangunkanmu, tapi kau sudah tidak ada di kamar" Siwon mencium pipi Yesung sekilas lalu duduk di kursi samping Yesung.

"kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahuku jika _umma_ pulang" rajuk Yesung membuat Siwon tertawa.

"kau tidur pulas sekali Yesung_ie_, mana tega aku membangunkanmu.."

"kau tidur seperti orang mati"

"yah!" Yesung mengacungkan sendok dan garpunya hendak melemparkannya kearah Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek –hal yang sama yang di lakukan oleh Yesung tadi untuk mengejeknya. "kau mau lidah tajammu itu ku ganti dengan lidah sapi huh?"

"coba saja jika kau bisa"

"yah~!"

"Kyuhyun, jangan mencari gara-gara" Heechul menegur dengan tatapan sadis andalannya membuat Kyuhyun menjulurkan bibir bawahnya. "_umma_ harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan _appa_mu yang belum _umma_ selesaikan"

"_umma_ tidak sarapan bersama kami?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah memelas, berharap sang _umma_ ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Heechul tersenyum, "tidak, kalian makanlah dengan baik. _Umma_ pergi dulu kalau begitu" Ia mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas lalu mengusap pelan bahu kedua putranya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Setelahnya Siwon memperhatikan Yesung yang mulai memakan sarapannya, ia tersenyum melihat Yesung makan dengan baik. Sesekali ia membantu Yesung membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang mengotori mulutnya sengan tissue. Anak itu kini seperti kembali menjadi Yesung kecil, walaupun Siwon masih belum mengerti sebab yang membuat Yesung berubah drastis beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi setidaknya melihat Yesung yang ceria seperti ini membuat perasaannya lega.

"Siwon aku akan mulai kuliah lagi hari ini, boleh ya?" rengek Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"terlalu cepat baby, tunggu hingga senin depan ne?"

"lama sekali.. aku bosan dirumah Siwon! Kau juga sudah harus ke kantor kan? Tega sekali meninggalkanku di rumah rendiri. Aku akan tetap pergi walaupun tanpa izinmu" Yesung merajuk, memainkan sendoknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Siwon menghela nafas, tatapannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya memelas –_hentikan dia hyung_.

"baiklah.." ucap Siwon akhirnya membuat perubahan di raut wajah Yesung. "jam pertamamu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun bukan?" Yesung mengangguk semangat, terlanjur senang.

"aku akan meminta Kibum untuk menemanimu, jika ku telepon sekarang mungkin ia akan langsung kemari menjemputmu. Jadi setelah sarapan cepat mandi dan bersiap, _ne_? Aku juga harus bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor" Siwon tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut Yesung lalu pergi ke kamarnya –meninggalkan Yesung yang masih belum memberi tanggapan. Yesung berkedip beberapa kali, ia sudah mencoba menekannya berkali-kali setiap Siwon menyebut nama Kibum, tapi sesuatu yang terasa aneh di hatinya itu ternyata belum hilang –ia belum terbiasa, hatinya belum tertata dengan baik. Ia menggeleng samar, mengusir segala pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya, merasa telah di pergoki Kyuhyun ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan caramel Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan punggungnya hingga menghilang menaiki tangga. Meski sempat merasa asing dengan sosok Yesung beberapa hari ini, tapi melihat Yesung tadi meski hanya sekilas, Kyuhyun mengenali –Yesung masih sosok yang dulu. Hanya saja, ia kali ini tak mengerti alur permainan yang _namja_ itu buat.

.

.

.

Disudut sebuah restaurant keluarga, tampak Yesung yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Kibum. _Namja_ yang lebih tua mencoba menahan tawa, Yesung tanpa berhenti bercerita tentang bagaimana lucunya dosen mata kuliahnya hari ini seraya sibuk dengan makanannya. Setelah menjemput Yesung di universitas, ia dipaksa untuk mengantar _namja_ manis itu mengganti warna rambutnya lalu berakhir di restaurant ini. Sesekali Kibum mengusap sudut bibir Yesung yang meninggalkan noda bekas makanan. Yesung terlihat jauh lebih manis sekarang dengan surai raven nya, meskipun ia selalu tampak manis dengan rambut merah nyala –warna rambut Yesung sebelumnya, tapi menurut Kim Kibum Yesung yang sekarang ini lebih terlihat polos dan seperti terbebas dari segala beban –dan Kibum berharap kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Kibum _hyung_!"

"huh?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, ia menatap Yesung yang sudah menggerutu tak jelas dengan wajah blank.

"kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"tidak. ma-maksudku tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu"

Yesung mendengus kesal, ia melihat jam di tangannya. Ini sudah sore, tapi sepertinya ia tak berniat untuk pulang. "_hyung_?"

"hmm?"

"_hyung_ antar aku ke suatu tempat ya.. aku tidak mau pulang sebelum Siwon memintaku pulang"

"kenapa?" pipi Yesung mengembung melihat wajah bingung Kibum. Ia meminum orange juice nya yang tersisa setengah lagi itu lalu memainkan sedotannya.

"Siwon menyebalkan, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku ingin di temani Siwon. Tapi dia justru merepotkanmu seperti ini"

"kau tidak suka aku temani?"

"bukan seperti itu _hyung_.."

"aku mengerti" kekeh Kibum melihat Yesung yang merengek manja. "aku akan mengantar kemanapun kau mau."

"terima kasih _hyung_.." Yesung tersenyum meperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"sudah selesai? sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Yesung mengangguk. Ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya sebelum dirasakannya ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar cukup lama tanda ada sebuah panggilan. Ia mengernyit melihat ID Kyuhyun muncul di layar ponsel.

"siapa?" tanya Kibum menyadari wajah bingung Yesung.

"Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung singkat sebelum menggeser icon hijau –menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_ah_ ada apa?"

Kibum dengan serius menyimak, ia melihat wajah Yesung yang tiba-tiba menegang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Mata Yesung perlahan berair, menggenang di bibir matanya lalu menetes dipipinya membuatnya mau tak mau merasa cemas. "Yesung-_ah_ ada apa?"

"kau bercanda?" bisik Yesung dengan suara yang sudah serak. Perlahan tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel itu terjatuh tak ada daya, matanya bergerak tak fokus dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum yang mendadak panik. Yesung mencoba menatap fokus kearah Kibum, dan seketika tangisnya pecah.

"Si-Siwon kecelakaan"

.

Kelopak mata Siwon bergerak-gerak sebelum mulai terbuka, yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit berdenyut di sisi kiri kepalanya. Benturan tadi cukup keras, ia tak ingat mengapa ia begitu ceroboh tadi hingga mobilnya bertabrakan dengan mobil lain lalu terseret ke sisi jalan dan menabrak pagar pembatas. Siwon menoleh ke sisi kanan, lengannya terasa di tindih sesuatu. Dan benar saja, Yesung tertidur di kursi dengan setengah dari tubuh Yesung menindih lengan kanannya. Mata Yesung bengkak dan sembab, ia yakin Yesung terus menangis sejak mendengar kabar ia kecelakaan.

Tangan kiri Siwon terulur untuk mengusap surai raven Yesung yang menutupi sebagian matanya, ia tersenyum, merindukan wajah sempurna Yesung yang selalu terlihat sangat manis dengan surai gelap –Yesung sudah mengganti warna rambutnya.

"sudah bangun? Aku hampir tidak percaya kau tidur lebih dari 15 jam" Siwon menoleh, Kibum yang baru saja masuk menghampirinya dan berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"benarkah?"

"jika tahu kau akan bangun, aku akan meminta _umma_ mu tingal disini sebentar lagi, aku baru saja mengantarnya kedepan"

"tidak apa-apa, biarkan _umma_ istirahat."

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau masih ingat siapa aku kan?" Kibum menunjuk kepalanya sendiri dengan wajah berpura-pura serius. Melihatnya Siwon tertawa kecil, ia tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kibum pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung ketika pertama kali mendengar kabar ia kecelakaan kemarin sore, hanya saja ia tidak menangis –Yesung butuh sosok tegar untuk menenangkannya waktu itu.

"kau kira hanya terbentur seperti itu bisa membuatku amnesia huh?"

Kibum tersenyum, "dokter mengatakan kau baik-baik saja meski kepalamu terbentur cukup keras, setidaknya itu menjawab kekhawatiran kami. Tapi tidak untuk Yesung, kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana kan?"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, perhatiannya kembali teralih menatap Yesung. "apa dia sudah makan? Aku khawatir, wajahnya pucat sekali."

"kau pikir? Yesung tak berhenti menangis dari kemarin dan menolak ketika di ajak pulang, ia juga baru tertidur satu jam yang lalu karena lelah menangis"

"bisa bantu aku membaringkan Yesung di sampingku? Aku tahu posisi tidurnya tidak nyaman" Siwon menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi sedikit ruang di sisi kanannya.

Sebelah alis Kibum terangkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, ia membantu mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membaringkannya di space kosong di samping Siwon. Siwon juga ikut membenahi posisi tidur Yesung senyaman mungkin di sampingnya. Terdengar erangan kecil dari Yesung karena tidurnya terganggu, Siwon segera mengusap lengan Yesung dengan gerakan lembut hingga Yesung kembali tenang.

Kibum memperhatikan sebentar lalu ia berdehem untuk kembali mencuri perhatin Siwon kearahnya. "aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"tentang apa?" Siwon menoleh, menatap bingung Kibum yang sudah memasang wajah seriusnya.

"ini tentang kecelakaanmu.." Kibum berhenti sejenak, menimbang apa ia akan melanjutkan argumennya atau tidak. "kurasa tidak sekarang.." ucapnya setelah sedikit lama berpikir.

Siwon melirik Yesung sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

.

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman, pencahayaan ruangan yang sudah sangat terang itu mengganggu tidurnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya lalu terbuka belum sempurna, kepalanya terasa berat matanya juga sedikit perih. Sebentar Yesung seperti mereka ulang apa yang terjadi hingga ia tidur di ruangan serba putih ini yang sangat ia kenal –rumah sakit.

"Siwon!" seru Yesung tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia bangun terduduk dengan nafas terengah.

"kenapa bangun? Kau baru tidur sebentar baby.." Yesung langsung menoleh dan menemukan Siwon yang ternyata masih berbaring di sampingnya dengan perban putih yang melingkari kepalanya. Yesung tak langsung menjawab membuat Siwon khawatir, Siwon bangun dari posisi tidurnya ketika melihat Yesung hanya diam dengan mata yang kembali memerah dan berair.

"hey.. jangan menangis lagi.." Siwon mengusap pipi Yesung yang sudah mulai menangis terisak. "berapa lama kau menangis kemarin huh?"

Yesung meremas selimut rumah sakit yang sebelumnya ia gunakan berusaha agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras, menahan diri agar tidak dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon dan mengatakan bagaimana takutnya ia. "ku pikir a-ku tidak akan melihat-mu lagi" ucap Yesung akhirnya di tengah isakan.

"kau pikir aku akan mati dan meninggalkanmu huh?"

"a-aku hanya ta-kut" akhirnya tangis Yesung pecah. Siwon yang tidak pernah tahan melihat Yesung menangis segera memeluknya, membiarkan Yesung menangis dalam pelukannya, mengusap puggung Yesung lembut dan tangannya yang lain mengusap surai Yesung, mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali hingga Yesung kembali tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Memakan waktu cukup lama untuk membuat Yesung kembali tenang, Yesung selalu juara dalam hal menangis. Dan hanya ia yang bisa menenangkannya, Siwon tahu percis soal itu. Yesung hanya akan terus menangis berjam-jam lamanya hingga tertidur karena lelah jika Siwon tidak ada untuk menenangkannya. Seperti tadi malam.

"aku masih hidup sayang, aku baik-baik saja. kau lihat bukan? Jadi berhentilah menangis, apa kau tidak lelah huh?" Siwon mendengar Yesung meninggikan suara tangisannya, ia terkekeh. "semalam kau tidak tidur bukan? Tidurlah lagi, kepalamu itu pasti terasa berat kan?"

Yesung mengangguk samar, suara tangisannya mulai mereda yang berganti dengan isakan. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, tak butuh lebih dari tiga puluh menit Siwon sudah bisa mendengar hembusan nafas teratur Yesung tanda _namja_ manis itu sudah tertidur. Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya, ia tersenyum melihat Yesung tertidur.

"maaf membuatmu khawatir sampai seperti ini" bisiknya pelan, Ia mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas sebelum membaringkan Yesung di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya disusul dengan tubuhnya sendiri di samping Yesung, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pasien kali ini.

.

.

.

"_pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena mengusut soal kecelakaanmu seorang diri tanpa izin darimu. Tapi kupikir kecelakaanmu itu tidak wajar, entahlah aku hanya merasa seperti itu"_

"_apa alasannya?"_

"_aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku merasa setelah kejadian orang-orang yang mencoba melukai Yesung, aku tak berpikir semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja."_

"_maksudmu masalah aset Kim lagi?"_

"_mungkin.. beberapa hari yang lalu aku tak sengaja melihat Park _Joon_ di sekitar rumahku"_

"_Park _Joon_?"_

"_namja yang bebrapa waktu lalu menghajar Yesung di rumah sakit, anak itu tak pernah terlihat lagi di kelas Yesung." Kibum mengusap pelipisnya memijatnya pelan, "dia ternyata adik tiriku" lanjut Kibum dengan nada rendah._

"_appa ku menikah dengan ummanya yang ternyata dia adalah istri simpanan appa yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu. Tapi yang ku dengar istrinya itu meninggal lalu Park _Joon_ datang menggemparkan seisi rumah untuk mengancam appa. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi appa membenarkan itu semua."_

"_kau berpikir itu ada hubungannya dengan Park _Joon_ yang sangat membenci Yesung?"_

"_kupikir begitu, karena appa Yesung membawa kabur surat penting keluarga Kim, harta yang di janjikan appa untuk Park _Joon_ dan ummanya terancam. Park _Joon_ terdengar gila harta, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya meminta keadilan dari appa. Karena itu Park _Joon_ sangat membenci Yesung yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa sangat terlihat rendah, menurutnya karena Yesung ummanya meninggal sebelum bisa bahagia dan Yesung sudah membuat hidupnya sulit."_

"_kenapa pemikirannya begitu pendek.." Siwon berdecak. Berpikir bagaimana sulitnya bagi Yesung bertemu orang-orang yang membencinya, atau ketika ia memaksa Yesung yang merajuk tak ingin pergi untuk kuliah. Tak jarang juga ia yang menjanjikan segala sesuatu untuk membujuk Yesung yang akhirnya hanya beberapa yang bisa ia realisasikan –mengikari janjinya sendiri dengan berbagaim macam alasan. Ia tahu Yesung pasti memiliki alasan untuk semua yang di lakukannya, tapi ia tak berpikir masalahnya seserius ini._

"_dan soal kecelakaanmu.." Siwon menoleh ketika Kibum mulai berbicara lagi. "entah bagaimana rencanannya, Park _Joon_ adalah orang yang sengaja menabrak mobilmu. Menurut saksi ia juga terluka, tapi Park _Joon_ melarikan diri"_

_Siwon tampak terkejut, sejujurnya ia berpikir kecelakaannya waktu itu sepenuhnya ia yang ceroboh, meski jika di ingat lagi memang terdengar tak wajar. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, bukankah incaran mereka adalah Yesung? meskipun ia juga terancam tapi melindungi Yesung adalah tugasnya. Siwon hendak berbicara, tapi mulutnya yang sempat terbuka kembali tertutup ketika apa yang akan di ucapkannya hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya._

"_aset Kim semua sudah menjadi atas nama Yesung dan kau sebagai penanggung jawab kan?" Siwon mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih tak terlihat tenang –percis sama seperti wajah milik Kibum meski namja itu terlihat datar._

"_percepat acara pertunanganmu, lalu segeralah menikah. Itu bisa membantu memperkuat posisi Yesung dan melindunginya di depan hukum jika tuntutan datang. Lalu pergilah, bawa Yesung ke tempat yang aman setidaknya hingga appa Yesung bangun dari koma, dan kembali memberi kesaksian."_

"_lalu bagaimana dengan mu?"_

"_aku akan megurus sisanya, mungkin dengan mengalihkan perhatian appa. Kau lupa aku anak kesayangan appa? Aku bisa lari dari rumah lalu pergi ke luar negeri dan bersembunyi di manapun aku mau, dengan begitu appa akan sibuk dan mengerahkan semuanya untuk mencariku. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan sampai kau menikahi Yesung, lepas dari semua itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menyerahkannya padamu dan hukum."_

"_kau gila? Kau pikir aku bisa membiarkanmu hidup sebagai pelarian seperti itu?"_

"_memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi huh?"_

_Hening, Siwon tak bisa menjawab. Bibir Kibum terkatup rapat ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan mata sendu, kata-kata sangkalan untuk menguatkan tujuannya jika Siwon kembali menolak pun tertahan tak bisa ia ucapkan._

"_kau tak harus melakukan ini Kibum-ah.. tak ada keuntungan yang kau dapat meskipun kau mati-matian membantu ku melindungi Yesung, kau hanya akan terluka oleh ku juga appamu nantinya."_

"_aku pernah mencintaimu, meskipun sudah lama berlalu tapi masih ada yang tertinggal. Aku juga mencintai Yesung dengan cara yang akupun tak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin sedikit berguna untuk orang-orang yang ku cintai, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau di posisiku, terlebih untuk Yesung, kan?"_

_Siwon seperti membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Kibum, tapi ia juga terlalu egois jika mengatakan ia setuju. Jadi Siwon hanya diam, tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk Kibum kecuali terima kasih dan kata maaf. selanjutnya hanya ada obrolan lain tentang keadaan Siwon, mereka sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tidak ingin tiba-tiba Yesung kembali dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun ternyata usaha mereka untuk merahasiakan pembicaran tadi sia-sia._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di lorong sumah sakit, ditangannya terdapat beberapa makanan kecil pemberian teman – temannya untuk Siwon. Itu wajar, Siwon dikenal sebagai pemilik yayasan universitas yang santun juga tampan, tak heran Yesung menjadi buah bibir bagi mereka yang iri dengan statusnya –calon suami Choi Siwon pemilik yayasan. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit semoga tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya, caramelnya mendapati Yesung yang duduk di depan kamar tempat Siwon di rawat.

"Yesung?" panggil Kyuhyun sekedar memastikan, ia berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Yesung yang duduk tertunduk. "sedang apa disini? Kau tidak masuk kedalam?"

"Kyu.." Yesung mendongak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tatapan mata sabitnya. Sorot mata yang pernah ia lihat ketika Yesung meminta ditemani berkeliling dan berakhir Yesung yang menangis tempo lalu –sorot mata putus asa. "antar aku pulang.."

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Yesung tak juga kembali, Siwon melirik jam dinding sekali lagi sebelum berdecak kecil lalu meraih poselnya mendial nomor Yesung. Kibum yang berada di ruangan yang sama hanya menatap Siwon diam, tak berniat memberi tanggapan lebih dulu. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, suara operator terdengar –tanda Yesung tak menerima panggilannya.

"aish! Pergi kemana anak nakal itu? Tidak bisakah sekali saja tidak membuat orang lain khawatir?" gumam Siwon yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kibum. Ia kembali mendial nomor Yesung yang berakhir dengan suara operator yang sama.

Kibum berdehem kecil, "mungkin Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan pergi bersama, kenapa tidak coba hubungi Kyuhyun?"

"kau benar" tanggap Siwon cepat lalu mendial nomor Kyuhyun. Bunyi 'tuut tuut' terdengar beberapa kali sebelum suara lain tanda Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya terdengar.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

'_ne_ _hyung_..'

"Yesung bersamamu?"

'...' alis Siwon bertemu, Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab.

"Kyu?"

'_ne_..'

"apa ye –"

"aku dirumah bersama Yesung"

Terdengar helaan nafas Siwon –lega. "kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika kalian pulang bersama huh? kalian membuatku khawatir"

'maaf _hyung_.. tadi aku bertemu Yesung di halaman rumah sakit, Yesung bilang ia merasa sedikit pusing jadi ku bawa dia pulang'

"apa Yesung baik-baik saja?"

'ya, dia sedang istirahat sekarang'

"syukurlah.. Kyu, tolong jaga dia. Jangan biarkan Yesung pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawasan darimu."

'aku mengerti'

"maaf merepotkanmu Kyu, hanya sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit" Siwon mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas sebelum _dongsaeng_nya itu mengakhiri panggilan.

.

"hmm"

Bip!_

Setelah menekan icon merah pada ponselnya, Kyuhyun memasukan kembali ponsel hitam itu kedalam saku. Ia menatap sosok Yesung yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap surai gelap Yesung dan berakhir di pundak _namja_ manis itu.

"ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Yesung tak menanggapi. Kyuhyun juga tak tahu harus seperti apa dan bagaimana, ia hanya bisa mendekat, ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur lalu merangkul bahu Yesung –mencoba menenangkan sang _calon adik ipar_.

"jika aku bisa, aku juga ingin sedikit meringankan bebanmu, membantumu, mengurangi semua yang mengganggu pkiranmu. Selama ini aku hanya diam saja, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sekarang katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan, huh?"

Yesung menggeleng, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai bersandar pada pundak Kyuhyun. "menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Yesung dengan suara rendah. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya saat dirasa pundaknya mulai basah. Ia yakin Yesung sudah menangis sekarang.

"ssshh.. jangan menangis.."

"Semua orang yang kusayangi terluka karena melindungiku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"kami menyayangimu Yesung, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu meski aku tak tahu pasti alasan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi percayalah mereka hanya ingin melindungimu"

"aku tidak tahu.." Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu kembali menangis. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menemani Yesung yang menangis dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit. Yesung tersenyum di depan pintu melihat Siwon yang sudah bersiap duduk di atas ranjangnya. Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat kedatangan Yesung lalu mengisyaratkan agar _namja_ itu mendekat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Yesung mendekat yang langsung di sambut oleh pelukan Siwon. Tangan _namja_ tampan itu membelit sempurna pinggang kecil Yesung dan bibirnya sesekali mengecup pelipis Yesung dengan sayang.

Selama hampir satu minggu lebih ia di rawat di rumah sakit, Yesung hanya mengunjunginya tak lebih dari tiga kali. Siwon tak tahu alasannya, tetapi menurut pengaduan _dongsaeng_nya Yesung hanya keluar rumah untuk kuliah selebihnya Yesung hanya berdiam diri dikamar.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang tampak seperti sangat merindukan _namja_ manis itu, Yesung justru hanya memeluk Siwon dengan diam, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher tegas Siwon seraya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kekasih.

"apa kuliahmu sangat sibuk? Kau jarang sekali mengunjungiku di rumah sakit" keluh Siwon pelan.

"maafkan aku.." Yesung menggesekan wajahnya di pundak Choi Siwon, semakin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam sana. "aku merindukanmu"

"hey! Ada apa heum? Aku hanya tidak mau kau memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"kau juga" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya beralih menatap Siwon dengan mata memerah hampir berair. Dahi Siwon ikut berkerut melihat raut wajah Yesung saat ini. "berjanjiah padaku setelah ini kau tidak akan sakit lagi. Kau tidak boleh sakit!"

Siwon tersenyum tulus, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi penuh Yesung. "jangan khawatir seperti itu sayang.." ia mengapit ujung hidung Yesung oleh ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Yesung, membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan –lagi. "aku akan melindungimu"

Tanpa ia tahu, sosok kecil yang di peluknya tengah mati-matian berusaha menahan tangis. Tapi Yesung segera mengulas sebuah senyum manis ketika Siwon melepas pelukan mereka. Siwon ikut tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat sekedar mengecup singkat bibir Yesung.

"ayo bersiap, _umma_ akan menjemput sebentar lagi" ucap Siwon setelahnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

Kabar pertunangan pengusaha muda Choi Siwon dengan kekasihnya Kim muda –Kim Yesung tanpa terduga sudah tersebar di media. Seruan suara pro dan kontra sudah membuat beberapa media korea gencar, tapi Choi Siwon –orang yang mendeklarasikannya secara langsung tak goyah dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, meskipun niat awal hanya akan diam-diam tanpa pemberitahuan dari media manapun, tetapi persiapan segala keperluan resepsi sepertinya sudah memunculkan berita ini kepermukaan –yang terpaksa di akui langsung oleh Siwon di depan publik.

Yesung menutup telinga rapat-rapat ketika ia sampai di kelasnya. Tentu saja, sebagian besar mahasiswa di kelasnya adalah pemegang suara kontra. Tapi ada juga satu atau dua orang yang hanya menatapnya prihatin tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Hingga seorang _yeoja_ –panggil saja di buruk rupa –menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di samping kursi Yesung.

"kudengar resepsinya pekan depan, benarkah? Ah.. sayang sekali, kami semua akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahunku di hari itu. Bagaimana ini?" _yeoja_ berambut coklat ikal itu mendesah pura-pura kecewa, sesekali ia melirik nakal ke arah teman-temannya yang lain yang tengah menonton. Yesung tak menjawab, ia memilih mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas lalu membacanya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

"ah, tapi kenapa Choi Siwon menggemborkannya seperti itu? Dan kenapa mendadak sekali? Atau karena kejadian tempo hari ketika kau di habisi oleh tiga orang suruhan sampai kau –" _yeoja_ itu memberika gesture mual yang di sambut jeritan tak terima dari teman-temannya. " –dan Choi Siwon yang harus bertanggung jawab? Eww.. menjijikan sekali."

"kupikir setelah kejadian itu Choi Siwon akan membatalkan perjodohan kalian dan mencampakkanmu. Kenapa Choi Siwon bisa tahan dengan orang sepertimu? Di lihat dari manapun juga, meskipun ketika kau belum di lecehkan seperti itu kau memang tak pantas bersanding dengan Choi Siwon. Oh.. bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu diri seperti itu _eoh_?" seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek menimpali dari kerumunan _penonton_ tadi.

_Yeoja_ yang masih duduk di samping Yesung menggeleng cepat, tidak membenarkan ucapan rekannya. "kau belum tahu pesona Yesung, jadi kau tidak akan tahu alasannya."

"benarkan Yesung-_ssi_?" _yeoja_ tadi meminta persetujuan dari Yesung atas ucapaanya, Yesung hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datar tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan pembicaraan gila _yeoja_ di sampingnya. "nah sekarang kau harus menunjukan padaku sihir yang kau punya. Tidak mungkin Siwon bertahan jika tanpa sihirmu kan –Yesung-_ssi_? Atau kau punya senjata andalan? Seperti kau akan bunuh diri jika Siwon meninggalkanmu?"

"oh.. kau lebih rendah dari Joon _oppa_ yang kau sebut rendah"

Sebagian isi kelas itu tertawa, "ah aku tak punya lagi kata-kata _pujian _sebagus Joon _oppa_, andai dia di sini sekarang.." ucap _yeoja_ itu lagi membuat rekan-rekannya semakin larut dalam tawanya.

"Yesung?" suara riuh tawa itu langsung berhenti, seisi kelas kini mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke arah pintu dimana _namja_ tampan yang merupakan bahan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya sudah berdiri disana. Wajah sebagian orang-orang yang tadi tertawa itu berubah pucat pasi, tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung. hanya, ia sudah lebih terlatih menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Yesung segera memasukkan kembali buku ke dalam tasnya lalu di sampirkan di bahunya, ia berdiri dan tanpa satu katapun ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan seraya menggandeng tangan Siwon.

Langkah kaki tanpa arah itu berhenti di depan universitas, Yesung melepaskan gandengannya lalu memilih duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon yang tak berdaun dengan sisa-sisa salju yang masih menempel. Siwon mengikuti aktivitas Yesung, tapi ia berjongkok di hadapan Yesung, membuka sarung tangan yang di pakainya dan memakaikannya di tangan kecil Yesung.

"meski cuacanya bangus, tapi udara masih sangat dingin untukmu, kenapa tidak membawa sarung tangan atau syal huh?"

Yesung tersenyum, terlihat ceria meski terasa aneh di mata Siwon. "udara tadi pagi sangat sejuk, aku suka, jadi aku menikmatinya tanpa kain wol yang merepotkan itu"

"kau ini, setidaknya kau harus membawanya.. bagaimana jika kau sakit lagi atau tiba-tiba turun salju huh?"

"kenapa datang kemari?" Yesung tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya, Siwon tahu Yesung kerap tak nyaman jika ia sudah mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Ia bangun dari posisinya lalu duduk si samping Yesung.

"aku hanya menemui pihak pengurus yayasan, karena sudah terlanjur disini jadi aku ke kelasmu." Diam, Yesung hanya menjawab Siwon dengan gumaman tak jelas. "apa tadi teman-temanmu mengganggu mu lagi?"

"huh?" Yesung mendongak menatap Siwon. Ia berpikir Siwon tadi mungkin tidak mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasnya, dan ia berharap semoga Siwon benar-benar tak mendengar atau tidak pura-pura tidak mendengar. "tidak. mereka sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar berita kita akan bertunangan. Mereka tadi mengucapkan selamat untukku.."

"benarkah?"

Yesung tersenyum untuk meyakinkan, lalu ia mengangguk cepat. Siwon membalas senyuman itu lalu merangkul Yesung membawanya berdiri.

"_jja_! Sepertinya kau harus membolos hari ini. Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua denganmu."

"kau tidak sibuk?"

"sebenarnya ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan, tapi karena sudah bertemu denganmu aku jadi ingin pergi berkencan. Katakan padaku kau ingin kemana huh? ingat, ini kesempatan langka aku bisa free"

"aku ingin _bingsu _mangga, atau ice cake?"

"kau pikir ada buah tropis di musim dingin seperti ini? Kenapa kita tidak makan sesuatu yang hangat saja hm? Ice? Jangan lupa ini musim dingin sayang.."

"sudahlah.. aku harus kembali ke kelas, kau kembali saja ke kantor"

"kau yakin? Tidak ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"aku tahu kau banyak pekerjaan, kita bisa pergi jika kau benar-benar libur. Aku juga tidak mau melewatkan kelasku, sudah terlalu sering aku tidak masuk kelas."

Siwon tertawa kecil, ia mengacak surai Yesung lembut. "baiklah aku akan pergi. Aku akan usahakan menjemputmu setelah kuliahmu selesai, sekarang belajarlah dengan baik. _Arrachi_?"

"ay-ay captain!" Siwon tertawa sekali lagi yang di balas senyuman manis khas Kim Yesung.

"aku pergi dulu.." ucap Siwon setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Yesung singkat dan melambai kecil lalu pergi, menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

.

_Terlihat jelas_

_Senyumnya di penuhi rasa kesepian_

_Setelah ini, tersenyumlah dengan bahagia_

_Yesungie.._

.

_Terdengar ketukan pintu sebentar sebelum Siwon bisa melihat _Kyu_hyun di balik pintu. Dongsaengnya itu masuk dan berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Prediksi Siwon, _Kyu_hyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Entahlah, tapi ia bisa dengan jelas melihat itu hanya dari tatapan _Kyu_hyun. Jika tak terlalu penting, _Kyu_hyun hanya akan langsung mengatakannya atau justru berteriak di depan pintu._

"_duduklah dulu _Kyu_" Siwon yang tadi disibukan dengan beberapa map cokelat kini menegakkan posisi duduknya. _Kyu_hyun tak menjawab, ia hanya maju dua langkah dan meletakkan dua lembar tiket penerbangan di meja Siwon. Awalnya alis Siwon bertemu –bingung, tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu._

"_aku tidak tahu apa kau lupa atau tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin kau menjanjikan sesuatu untuk Yesung." _Kyu_hyun memotong cepat bahkan ketika Siwon belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu. "bawa Yesung pergi secepatnya hyung, atau aku yang akan membuat Yesung pergi sendiri tanpamu"_

_Siwon tahu _Kyu_hyun tidak akan main-main –sifat yang hampir sama seperti sang umma. Ia pikir ia mengurung diri di ruangannya berjam-jam itu untuk apa? Bukankah untuk memikirkan hal ini?_

"_kau benar.." Siwon memijat pelipisnya, "jangan khawatir, aku memang sudah merencanakannya"_

"_hyung.."_

"_hm?"_

"_apa kau benar-benar mencintai Yesung sebagai seorang namja? Bukan hanya sebagai orang yang harus kau lindungi?"_

"_bukankah tanpa ku katakanpun kau tahu?" Siwon mulai merasa tak nyaman, ia menatap _Kyu_hyun dengan tatapan sangsi –terlalu tahu seperti apa namja yang lahir empat tahun setelahnya itu. "sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

"_ya.. aku bisa melihatnya.." _Kyu_hyun mengangguk samar. "tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Yesung.."_

Kyu_hyun mengabaikan tatapan bingung milik Siwon, karena ia tahu sebenarnya Siwon sudah menyadarinya. Tapi hyungnya itu seperti refleksi sang appa yang selalu terlihat tenang tapi pemikir._

"_jika hyung mencintainya bukankah seharusnya hyung tahu? Tidakkah hyung mendengar nada ragu setiap Yesung membicarakan masa depan kalian? Cara Yesung menatap punggungmu ketika kau berjalan pergi, ketika Yesung diam-diam menangis dikamarnya meskipun aku pun tak tahu apa yang dia tangisi. Yesung memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Yesung berbicara melalui matanya. Tidakkah hyung sadar itu?"_

"_jadi.. dugaanku benar? Yesung meragukanku?" ucap Siwon setelah lama diam, matanya kini tak setajam beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini mata itu meredup dan kosong. Seperti memikirkan kembali apa yang _Kyu_hyun katakan._

"_jika kau menyadarinya kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu? Aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan ini, tapi ku pikir Yesung memang berhak mengetahui kejelasan darimu hyung.. kalian terikat bukan hanya sebuah keputusan bersama, tapi karena kalian memang saling mencintai. Aku hanya ingin Yesung tahu hal itu dan berhenti berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. bukankah Yesung terlihat menyedihkan? Apa hatimu tak tergerak dengan hal itu hyung?"_

"_aku ingin tahu sejauh apa Yesung akan seperti ini –meragukanku. Aku ingin tahu semampu apa Yesung menerima perasaanku. Kau pikir, bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai dengan sepenuh hati seseorang yang bahkan menutup dirinya untuk percaya? Memberikan segalanya dan berusaha semampumu tapi bahkan seseorang itu tak bisa melihat ketulusanmu? Aku mengerti posisinya, dilihat bagaimana seberapa sulit ia menerima masalalunya tentang orang-orang yang ia cintai. Yesung hanya takut untuk kembali menerima, ia terlalu takut untuk kembali percaya, ini pasti sulit untuknya. Tapi bukankah ia juga harusnya bisa membedakan seperi apa perasaanku?"_

"_kau tak salah hyung, aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan Yesung. tapi aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencoba membuat Yesung melihat cintamu. Tunjukan semua yang kau rasakan, buat dia merasa ada seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan untuk sandaran, aku tahu kau pun tak tahan melihat kepura-puraannya kan hyung? Seperti yang kau katakan, Yesung terlalu takut membuka diri, tapi aku percaya hanya hyung yang bisa membuatnya kembali percaya dan membuka hatinya. Yesung sangat mencintaimu, aku yakin ia rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Jangan sia-siakan cinta kalian."_

_Siwon tersenyum samar tapi _Kyu_hyun bisa melihat ketulusan disana. Seperti biasa, _Kyu_hyun selalu bisa melihat kekuatan seorang Choi Siwon ketika hyungnya itu tersenyum bijak. "kupikir hanya aku yang bisa menerawang dinding besar penghalang dunia milik Yesung, aku senang ada yang bisa mengerti Yesung lebih dari aku. terima kasih _Kyu_.."_

"_aku tahu kau juga mencintai Yesung sama besar seperti dia mencintaimu bahkan mungkin lebih besar, hanya saja Yesung belum bisa melihatnya kuharap hyung mengerti."_

"_tentu saja.." ia tersenyum sekali lagi. _Kyu_hyun mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Senyuman Siwon perlahan memudar, ia meraih sebuah figura yang membingkai sebuah foto yang selalu terpajang di meja kerjanya –foto Yesung yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kamera. Foto yang tak sengaja ia ambil ketika menurutnya Yesung begitu manis dan menarik dengan caranya sendiri._

"_aku tak pernah ingin kau tahu sebesar apa aku mencintaimu, tapi apa kau benar-benar tak merasakannya?" Siwon bergumam pelan meski sesudahnya ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum konyol –mengembalikan foto tadi ketempat sebelumnya._

.

Siwon belum menghilang sepenuhnya ketika Yesung kembali ke kelas. Ia mengikuti Yesung hingga sang kekasih duduk kembali di kursi paling belakag di kelasnya. Siwon masih bisa melihat sangat jelas dari jendela walaupun jaraknya terukur lumayan jauh, ia juga bisa mendengar seruan teman-teman sekelas Yesung ketika _namja_ manis itu kembali ke kelas. Itu membuat hatinya mencelos, terasa sakit dan membuatnya marah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap sendu sosok Yesung yang mencoba tak peduli –seperti sebelumnya.

Ia mendengarnya, Siwon mendengar semua yang Yesung dengar. Walaupun wajah Yesung terlihat datar, ia tahu _namja_ itu terluka bahkan lebih dari itu. Hanya ia merasa gagal, semua yang telah di lakukannya belum bisa membuat Yesung jujur dan terbuka seperti Yesung yang di kenalnya dulu. Yesung yang sekarang terlalu banyak misteri dan hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng kepura-puraan. Dan Siwon menyadari, belum banyak yang ia lakukan untuk Yesung. ia hanya melakukan yang menurutnya terbaik, bukan yang benar-benar terbaik untuk Yesung.

Lamunan Siwon berakhir ketika ia mendengar sebuah debuman antara buku dengan meja, Yesung meletakan bukunya di atas meja dengan kasar sehingga terdengar seperti sebuah gebrakan.

"yang harus aku lakukan hanya berhenti dan pergi bukan? Aku bisa melakukannya jika itu bisa membuat mulut jelek kalian berhenti berbuih, menjijikan! Boleh aku merobeknya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah? Ah.. aku lupa, kalian tak memiliki benda lain yang lebih berharga selain mulut berbusa itu kan?" Siwon kini melihatnya, Yesung tersenyum sinis meski yang ia lihat hanya senyum penuh kepedihan dan luka disana. Yesung terlihat menggunakan walkman, ia menyandar pada sandaran kursi dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu menutup mata –pura-pura tertidur.

Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, kaki Siwon dengan sendirinya melangkah memasuki kelas Yesung. seluruh isi kelas menatapnya terkejut, wajah pucat pasi itu kembali dilihatnya. Siwon melangkah kedalam menghampiri Yesung lalu melepas walkman yang di kenakannya –yang tentu saja membuat Yesung tak kalah terkejut.

"Si-Siwon? Bukankah kau sudah pergi?"

"jadi ini yang kau sebut ucapan selamat?" ucap Siwon tertahan emosi. Ia menarik Yesung ke depan kelas, dengan erat menautkan jemarinya di tangan Yesung hingga _namja_ manis itu meringis karena terlalu kuat.

"aku anggap yang tadi itu memang ucapan selamat seperti yang Yesung katakan padaku" Siwon mengawali berbicara di depan kelas Yesung, sedangkan _namja_ di sampingnya menatapnya dengan alis betaut –antara terkejut, takut, dan memelas agar Siwon tak mengatakan hal-hal bodoh.

"Siwon hentikan" ringis Yesung berbisik lirih, sedikit takut melihat tatapan dingin Siwon yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"tapi bukankah yang tadi itu sudah kelewatan? Aku berbicara disini bukan sebagai pemilik yayasan tetapi sebagai calon suami Kim Yesung" Siwon berbalik menghadap Yesung, menatap sebentar wajah takut Yesung sebelum meraih tengkuknya –mencium Yesung di depan kelas. Seluruh penghuni kelas terdengar menahan nafas dan beberapa mengerang tak percaya, tak beda jauh dengan yesung yang terkejut dengan mata membulat sempurna. Hanya guluman biasa, tak sampai beberapa menit Siwon menyudahi aksinya dan kembali berbalik menatap wajah-wajah seisi kelas.

"aku mencintai _namja_ ini. Jadi tolong perlakukan _namja_ yang kucintai seperti seorang teman selayaknya." Siwon membungkuk dalam membuat wajah-wajah yang masih kaku itu kembali menggeleng tak percaya. Siwon menyudahi permohonannya dan segera menarik Yesung bersamanya keluar dari ruangan. Ketika melewati pintu kelas, Yesung melirik sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia melihat orang itu tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi, senyum dengan sebuah luka yang bisa ia temukan selain dari senyumannya sendiri –milik Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu apa itu kesedihan_

_Karena aku tak yakin aku pernah benar-benar bahagia_

_Bukankah aku harus merasakan kesedihan lebih dulu jika ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia?_

_Tapi yang ku tahu selama ini_

_Seperti aku menerima bertubi tempaan tanpa mendapatkan sebuah hasil_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana? Makin belibet? Hihi

Ternyata ide di bulan puasa berlimpah tapi di batasi haha tau deh itu gimana -_-

Maaf ya kalo monoton, kepanjangan lagi, saya bener-bener ga mikir pas bikin chap ini, yang di pikirin Cuma pengen cepet selesai #plakk

Dan ide ternyata datang lebih dari yang di harapkan dalam satu waktu, jadi kebagi-bagi deh sama fic yang lain haha

Lagi pengen balas review nih..

Makasih ya yang udah RnR.. *special kiss*

**Deraelf** :: ini udah dilanjut Dera-_chan_, semoga suka ya ^^ #kiss

**YY **:: makasih udah nunggu :3 Saya juga ga pernah tahan ko kalo baca angst _chingu_, makanya sedikit menghindari yang begituan *tapi malah bikin* #DOR! Semoga _chingu_ suka chap ini yaa, dan soal Kyu.. saya kasian liat dia di PHPin terus di ff yewon huaha, saya juga emang lebih ngefeel(?) dia jadi _dongsaeng_ Siwon yang baik gitu, walaupun akhirnya tetep mepet-mepet bikin scene Kyusung wk! Nah soal update, banyak yang harus saya urus jadi ga janji update cepet yaa..

**Eligar alinafiah **:: salam kenal juga _tomodachi-chan_ ^^ . akhirnya? Liat aja entar yaa.. xD makasih reviewnya Eligar-_chan_ :3

**Mylovelyyeye **:: aduuh, maaf ya lanjutannya ternyata ga bisa cepet-cepet hihi, semoga suka..

**Ermaclouds13 **:: aduh, perasaannya jangan ga enak gitu donk, saya jadi deg-degan hihi, ini udah lanjut _chingu_, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Guest-1 **:: Yesung pergi kemana emang? Hehe, saya juga penasaran sama perasaannya Siwon hihi tapi di chap ini udah bisa nebak donk perasaan dia gimana buat Yesung? Ga pake lama tapi pake telor ya? Hhe :3

**Kyutiesung **:: ini emang belum end sayang.. ^^ semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yaa..

**KIMCLOUDS **:: ini udah update _chingu_ semoga dengan chap ini _chingu_ bisa mengerti kenapa Joon bisa sejahat itu sama uri Yesungie, dan lagi dari sikap Siwon udah ketebak kan perasaan sebenernya dia gimana? Mungkin di akhir _chingu_ ga bakal bingung lagi, jadi stay terus yaa hihi ^^

**akusukaYESUNG **:: *nemenin _chingu_ nangis* ini udah update, maaf yaa saya ga bisa update cepat hihi. Semoga suka..

**cloudsition cungie **:: aduh jangan nyesek donk _chingu_ he, mungkin.. Yesung kan pinter nyembunyiin perasaan dia, dan pura-pura baik-baik aja. Iya ga sih? Hehe siiippoo stay terus aja ya hhe

**Yesungiebeibihh **:: pisah ga yaa hihi, di chap ini belum kejawab kayanya.. aduh ga janji ga lama-lama ya hhe

**Reani Clouds**:: ini udah lanjut _chingu_ ^^ jangan sedih ya, kasian Yesungnya di kasihanin terus hihi makasih udah review Reani-_chan_ :3

**rina afrida **:: kalo kilat tar kesamber petir saya heheh, nah kalo emang perasaan Siwon cuma simpati makin tragis lah hidup Yesung.. aduh jangan sampai yaa, noh liat di chap ini yewon banyak pelukannya kan? hehe ^^

**m2qs **:: terima kasih juga _chingu_ sudah meninggalkan jejak ^^

**reny. Rhey **::ko banyak yang nyangka Yesung mau pergi ya? Hehe liat next chap aja yaa si Yesung kira-kira mau pergi kemana hihi terima kasih reviewnya reny-chan

**Guest-2 **:: yaah kayanya chap ini ga sesuai harapan _chingu_ ya? Hehe Yesungnya belum bahagia. Semoga di chap depan yaa..

**Jy **:: nyesek? Hihi iyaa, terima kasih sudah review :3

**LeethaKim **:: sibum ya? Saya juga ga terlalu srek(?) sama couple satu ini, dan di usahakan wonsung donk hhe. Aduuh ga nyambung gimana? Semoga chap ini udah bikin _chingu_ ga bingung lagi ya.. makasih reviewnya _chingu_ dan selamat menunggu.. xD #DOR!

**Cloud246 **:: scene pas Joon mukulin Yesung ya? Saya juga ga tega pas ngetiknya _chingu_ TT TT /slap/ kalo buat Yesung menyerah kayanya di chap ini belum, tunggu aja ya.. :)

**Ye'Im Clouds **:: nah.. akhirnya ada yang sepaham sama saya TT TT Yesungnya aja yang ga bisa bedain mana yang tulus mana yang engga hiks *nangis perosotan* #loh?

**gureumnote **:: nah.. saya juga ga ngerti sama keluarga KIM hehe. Semoga chap ini suka yaa :D

**jeremy Kim84 **:: Yesung ga apa-apa ko, walaupun apa-apa kan ada daddy Siwon hueheh. Waah kayanya harus banyak-banyak bersabar kalo nunggu updatean saya.. hihi :3

**guest-3 **:: bener ga ya? Liat entar ya Yesung jadi pergi diam-diam apa engga hihi

**afifah. Kulkasnyachangmin **:: ini udah next _chingu_, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.. ^^

**han seul mi **:: makin keren atau makin belibet nih? Huehe. Dan maaf ya ga bisa update bersama kilat (?), saya usahain tapi buat chap depan :) *ikut aegyo*

**spark ju clouds **:: cupcup *peluk kamu* ini udah lanjut _chingu_, gimana? Mengecewakankah? ^^a

**sisil. Li24 **:: siiippooo kata-kata _chingu_ sisil-chan sangat membantu hehe. Salah tuh mereka, masa iri sama Yesung yang menderita begitu huhu. Etto, DC? O.O nanti saya pikirkan deh xD

**Yesungieeee **:: ilopyu tu beibh #plakk xD nah kan kelakuan anak-anaknya yewon begitu, seneng banget kalo mommynya menderita -_- doain aja biar saya berlimpah ide dan ga males ngetik ya xD tapi yang penting doain supaya ga banyak tugas kuliah wk!

**Nakazawa Ryu **:: ini ff Ryu-_chan_ :3 /slap/ soal sibum mungkin mantan terselubung(?) xD nah soal 3 orang yang melakukan hal tidak sepantasnya kepada mommy kita tercinta udah tooru urus di belakang panggung(?) Ryu-_chan_ tenang aja *asah golok* hoho udah biasa ko baca(?) Ryu-_chan_ yang ngelantur :D makasih reviewnya Ryu-_chan_. Dan pliiiss jangan ingetin lagi soal andante -_- tooru mau move on :3 #plakk. Chap ini semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.. *kisseu+lambai-lambai*

**Siders **:: semoga suka ya sama chap ini ^^ saya ga punya hak buat ngelarang ga review ko, tapi semoga nanti-nanti bisa ngasih sumbangan opininya tentang karya para author lain yaa.. kalo di ff saya sih ga maksa, ga minta di hargai ko, hanya ingin meminta penilaian agar karya selanjutnya lebih baik lagi arigatou sudah baca..

Maaf yang reviewnya ga ke bales ya.. see you~

Mind to review?


End file.
